Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: Rei, Max and Kenny get sick of Tyson and Kai's constant fighting so they take.............drastic measures.
1. THEY DID WHAT?

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

And please remember that this story was started in late 2002 (yes I know, I very long time ago – I have issues with updating), before I had even V – Force, let alone G - Revolution, so some stuff may be a little off, but I have tried to add in the newer characters as I went along.

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Beyblade I: a) wouldn't be writing this, and b) I would be a lot richer. ;

* * *

_**Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"How are you going to get better if you never train!" 

"I **DO** train. Just because I don't do it every hour of every day doesn't mean I don't do it at all!"

"No, it just means that you will never improve, and you will always have to rely on Dragoon to do all the hard work, while **_you_** reap all the rewards."

" I DO NOT RELY ON DRAGOON! WE WORK AS A TEAM!"

"Whatever."

Max, Rei and Kenny all sighed.

Tyson and Kai were fighting **AGAIN**.

It was all they seemed to do lately, and it was getting to be _very_ annoying.

"DON'T YOU 'WHATEVER' ME! I WORK HARD AND YOU KNOW IT! JUST BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO TRAIN AS HARD AS YOU TO BE GOOD, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GET ALL NASTY!"

"Whatever," said Kai again, and walked off, probably to train.

"THAT GUY REALLY GETS ME!" yelled Tyson, and he then stormed off too.

Max sighed again, "We really have to do something about this."

"You're right," Rei agreed.

"I think we should ask Dizzy if she can think of something that we can do," said Kenny, opening his laptop.

"Hi Guys!"

Kenny smiled at the laptop, "Hi Dizzy! We were just wondering….."

"If I could help you to get Kai and Tyson to stop fighting?"

"How did you know?" asked Max.

"I heard everything!"

Rei leant over Kenny's shoulder to look at the laptop, "So, is there anything that we can do?"

"There sure is! You know that each bit beast has a sort of connection with their master, right?"

"Yeah," said Rei.

"Well, if we can get the bond Tyson has with Dragoon, to connect up with Kai and Dranzer, it might make them get along better!"

"But what would the connection do?" asked Max.

"I'm not quite sure…." Replied Dizzy trailing off.

"Well I think that anything is better than them constantly fighting," said Kenny firmly.

Rei frowned, "I'm not so sure…… We don't know what the link would do, and would it be permanent?"

"I don't think so, we could probably find a way to take it off," answered Dizzy.

Max nodded, "I agree with Kenny, anything is better than them constantly squabbling."

Rei didn't look convinced, "I'm still not sure, I mean, we would be manipulating their connection with their Bitbeasts, if something goes wrong, it might affect their Beyblading skills."

"Don't worry Rei, I'm sure everything will be fine," reassured Max.

"Yeah, the famous last words," muttered Rei.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, fine, what do we have to do?"

"Well you need to get their beyblades, and then, you can plug them into the laptop, and I will forge a connection between them," said Dizzy.

Kenny shut Dizzy and looked at Max and Rei full of determination, "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

Getting Tyson's Beyblade didn't prove to be much of a challenge, since he usually just gave it to Kenny whenever he asked for it. 

Kai however………..

"Ok here's the plan. Max, you have to come straight at him and give him one of your bear hugs. He'll be so shocked that he won't notice Rei come up from behind and take Dranzer out of his pocket. If anything goes wrong, I'll come out and do something to distract him," said Kenny as they watched and followed Kai walking down the street.

"Right," said Rei.

"Ok Kenny, I'm on it…..or should I say, I'll be on Kai," said Max grinning at them cheekily, before running off in the opposite direction, to go round the block, and come back round in front of Kai.

Rei nodded at Kenny, and started to walk casually towards Kai from behind, but Max came into view again, he began to walk more stealthily.

Max smiled slightly evilly as he saw Kai up ahead and kept running.

* * *

Kai frowned. 

He swore he was being followed.

He glanced behind him, but couldn't tell if someone was tailing him because there were to many people.

As he looked back around in front of himself again, he blinked as he saw Max come running at him at full speed.

Before he could move, Max went crashing into him, wrapping his arms tightly around Kais waist.

Kai was momentarily stunned before………………

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" and with a growl he tried to pry Max's arms off him.

Rei moved in and quickly and quietly removed Dranzer from his pocket.

In a flash Kai let go of Max and latched onto Rei's arm.

Rei's eyes widened, "Oh shit."

Kai shook Max off of him and held onto his wrist to stop him running away. He glowered at his two teammates. "What the **hell** are you two playing at! And why are you trying to steal Dranzer!"

Rei and Max looked at each other, and then at Kai.

Rei coughed, "Well, we, err………"

* * *

Seeing how it was clear that operation 'pick pocket' had gone belly up, Kenny realised that he should try to help. After all, there was one of Kai, and three of them. 

But, Kenny thought as he ran towards his three struggling teammates, It was one Kai too many.

Kenny whimpered as he got closer, Be brave! You can do this! and with all the courage and strength he had, he jumped onto Kai's back, making Kai let go of Max and Rei and fall down onto his knees.

With a, "Get the hell out of here!" he then charged off back to the hotel, not checking to see if the others were following him leaving Kai by himself sitting on the pavement.

Kai groaned as he stood up rubbing his arse, "Ouch," he suddenly cringed, "Was I just beaten up by _Kenny_?"

* * *

With Kenny not being particularly athletic, Max and Rei managed to catch up with him pretty quickly, and when they got back to the room, they slammed and locked the door behind themselves. 

"I (pant)………..can't (pant)……believe (pant)……..that (pant)…………worked," gasped Kenny as he walked over to Dizzy where Dragoon was already plugged in.

"I know," said Rei, passing Kenny Dranzer, so he could hook it up too.

"You better take me outside," warned Dizzy, "I don't know what will happen when we do this."

Kenny picked up Dizzy and the two beyblades, and walked out onto the balcony.

"Ok, here goes," said Dizzy, and she opened up a connection between the two blades.

The blades started to glow, Dranzer red, Dragoon blue, and the laptop started to spark.

"DIZZY!" cried Kenny reaching out towards her in concern.

He quickly pulled his hand back, as, in a flash of light Dranzer and Dragoon rose from their Blades and flew up into the sky, a power emanating from them that none of the boys on the balcony had ever felt before when a Bitbeast left it's blade. They twisted around each other, and then went back down into their blades, which kept glowing, but this time, they each glowed both red and blue.

"What have we done?" whispered Rei as he stared at Max and Kenny with wide eyes.

* * *

Tyson had been sitting quite comfortably outside a café drinking a soda when he saw Dragoon and Dranzer fly up through the air. 

He frowned, _'What the hell was that?'_

* * *

Kai had been storming back to the hotel trying to find out what Rei, Max and Kenny were doing to his beyblade, when he saw Dranzer and Dragoon, rise up from a hotel balcony.

To be more precise, **their** hotel balcony.

He cursed as he saw them come back down, and started to walk faster.

_'What the hell was that?' _

Kai stopped, and looked around.

There was nobody there.

But he could have sworn……….

_'Must be my imagination,'_ he thought as he continued walking.

* * *

_'Must be my imagination.' _

Tyson blinked.

There was no one there.

_'I must be going crazy.' _

* * *

_'I must be going crazy.' _

Kai spun around looking for the person who spoke.

He had definitely heard someone, and he thought he recognized the voice.

_'What the Hell?' _

* * *

_'What the Hell?' _

Tyson was getting confused.

_'Who the hell is talking to me? And where are they?' _

* * *

_'Who the hell is talking to me? And where are they?' _

This time Kai was waiting for the voice.

He analyzed it for a few minutes.

He did recognize it, it was so familiar he just couldn't place it.

After a few more minutes he realized who it was.

He looked at the balcony where Dranzer and Dragoon had just been……

_'TYSON?' _

* * *

It had been several minutes since he had last heard the voice.

Tyson had calmed down a bit, and just figured it was his over active imagination.

He decided to finish his soda, and then go and find out what had happened to Dragoon.

_'TYSON?' _

Tyson choked and spat out the mouthful of soda he had just drunk. As he heard a familiar voice yell yet again in his head.

_'KAI?' _

_'THOSE IDIOTS ARE SO DEAD!' _

* * *

TBC………….. 


	2. Tyson and Kai are Mad!

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this '…….'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

* * *

****

**_Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall _**

****

**_Chapter 2 _**

* * *

After finding Tyson, who had been at a café, in the same street, Kai grabbed him, and stormed back towards the hotel.

* * *

"What happened," asked Kenny as he stared curiously at Dranzer and Dragoon.

"I think it worked," replied Dizzy brightly.

Max beamed, "Cool! I wonder what will happen now?"

Rei who had been standing on the edge of the balcony looking down at the street answered. "I think that Kai will find Tyson, who was at a café drinking soda, grab him, and will then go on a warpath until he finds us and throws us off this balcony."

"Awww, Rei don't be such a downer," said Dizzy.

Kenny looked at Rei curiously, "Just out of interest, what made you say that?"

"Because I just saw Kai find Tyson at a café, drinking soda, grab him, and he's just gone on a warpath, is heading towards the hotel, and is looking directly at this balcony and at us."

Max, Kenny, and Dizzy deadpanned.

"I shouldn't have asked," muttered Kenny.

"RUN!" yelled Max fearfully as he looked over the balcony rail at the murderous Kai.

Kenny nodded, turned, and ran……….. straight into the glass balcony door.

Max, Rei and Dizzy all sweatdropped.

Kenny fell down in a pile on the floor and started to twitch.

Rei stepped over Kenny's prone form and tried to open the door.

"And _who_ exactly shut the door, and then **_locked_** it?"

Max smiled and sweatdropped, "That would have been me."

Rei sighed in exasperation, "Why?"

"So Kai couldn't get us!"

"Max," said Rei patiently, "The door unlocks from the inside."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!"

Kenny whimpered, "We're going to die."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tyson won't let Kai hurt us!" said Max brightly trying to be optimistic.

Rei who had walked back over to look over the balcony nodded, "I agree……….…especially since Tyson has just started to drag Kai here and he looks like he's about to go ballistic and kill us himself. I don't think Kai will even get a chance to hurt us"

"Shit."

* * *

"Kai, what's going on? Why are you so pissed? Why am I hearing you in my head?"

"I'll explain this once, and once only. The others have done something to our bitbeasts. They **stole** mine, and knowing you, you probably **gave** yours to them. They then did some crazy experiment, no doubt Kenny's idea, and we have formed some sort of bond through our Bitbeasts, allowing us to be able to read each others thoughts, and god knows what else. And it might not even be reversible,"

Tyson's eyes went wide, "WHAT! You can hear everything that I think! And it can't be undone! I'M **SO** GOING TO KILL THEM!" and with that, he grabbed Kai and started to drag him towards the hotel.

* * *

TBC………….. 


	3. Elevators, Balconys and Rain

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

And thank you all for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, blah, blah, blah…..

* * *

**_Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall _**

**_Chapter 3 _**

* * *

Kenny generally prided himself on his ability to think relatively intelligently and calmly in a crisis situation.

However today…….

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! I"M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! THINK OF ALL THE COMPUTER SOFTWARE I"LL NEVER GET TO TRY OUT!"

Max winced, and looked at Rei hoping that he could come up with something.

"Um, Rei…..what should we do."

Rei smiled calmly and said, "Let's analyze the situation. We are currently locked out on a balcony, that is 10 storeys high on a building, Kai and Tyson have just walked into the hotel, and they are really not too pleased with us."

"So what should we do?"

"Start praying."

Max sweatdropped.

* * *

"Tyson," said Kai as they reached the hotel, "Not that I've got any problem with you killing those morons, but I was wondering what exactly you were planning on doing?"

_'Something painful' _

"Oh. And could you **STOP** talking to me mind to mind?"

_'Ok' _

_'**TYSON!**' _

_'WHAT?' _

By now they were in the elevator, going up to their room.

The elevator stopped and a woman got in.

Kai glared at Tyson.

_'If you keep doing it, it might reduce the chance of undoing whatever they did to us!' _

_'I CAN'T HELP IT, OK!' _

Tyson glared at Kai.

The woman blinked and wondered why the boys had suddenly started to glare at each other.

_'WELL **TRY** TO HELP IT!' _

_'HYPOCRITE! YOU'RE DOING IT TOO!' _

Kai growled.

The woman was starting to get a bit worried, the two strange boys looked like they were arguing……..but they weren't saying anything!

Kai turned his back to Tyson, "Whatever."

_'WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!' _

"BECAUSE I WANT TOO!"

Woman stared at them with wide eyes.

Tyson smiled at her and sweatdropped, "Um………sorry 'bout that,…he's a little……………..mad."

(Tyson meant angry, but the lady thinks otherwise)

The woman's eyes widened even more.

Kai continued to glare.

"Oh…..look, it's my floor….." the woman quickly pushed the emergency stop button and ran out.

Tyson sweatdropped.

_'TYSON! You made her thing I was crazy!'_ thought Kai savagely taking a step towards his teammate.

DING! The doors opened at their level, and Tyson bolted out of the lift and over to their rooms door.

_'You were saved by the bell,'_ grumbled Kai as he followed him.

_'I thought we weren't supposed to talk in each others heads?'_ replied Tyson mockingly.

Kai growled, _'Shut up and open the damn door' _

Tyson proceeded to do so, prepared to verbally bash the first person he saw.

There was nobody there.

A bit put out that he couldn't make a dramatic entrance, which involved throttling the first person he came in contact with, Tyson walked into the room.

_'Where are they?' _

Kai frowned. _'If you don't know, and I just came in with you how the hell am I supposed to know.'_

_'So I guess the means you don't?' _

_'No shit Sherlock,'_ Kai answered grumpily, he had been looking forward to making the others pay as well.

Kai glanced round the room. _'We saw our bitbeasts come from the balcony right, maybe they are still out there.'_

Tyson grinned, _'Good idea Kai!' _he thought happily as he walked over to the balcony and looked out. He jumped back in fright as Kenny stared back with his face pressed up against the glass.

"TYSON! YOU HAVE TO HELP US! MAX LOCKED US OUT!" yelled the shorter boy.

Tyson smiled evilly.

_'Kai, do you think that they need to stay out there for a bit longer?' _

_'I think that's the smartest thing you have ever said.' _

Tyson ignored Kais comment, and waved at Kenny, before pulling a curtain across the window, turning around and walking away.

* * *

Kenny sniffled, "He's going to leave us out here."

"Well, compared to what else they might have done, I think we should be thankful," commented Rei, "And anyway, they have to let us out sometime, the tournament starts tomorrow."

"Well, I suppose things can only get worse," sighed Kenny.

There was a flash of lightening, and it started to rain.

Max scowled, "YOU JINXED IT!"

* * *

Kai was sitting looking out a small window on the other side of the room. 

Tyson was watching him, while pretending to read a magazine.

Kai smiled, in the back of his mind, Tyson registered that Kai looked cute when he smiled.

_'It just started to rain.' _

Tyson blinked.

_'It has?' _

_'Take a look for yourself.' _

Tyson stood up and made his way to the window Kai was looking out. He stopped behind Kai and leaned over his shoulder.

_'It has too…' _

_'I guess the others will be having a shower.' _

Tyson smirked, _'Well, we couldn't deprive them of that could we?' _

_

* * *

_

Rei was in hell.

"MY HAIR! I'M GETTING WET!"

"FORGET ABOUT YOUR HAIR! WHAT ABOUT DIZZY?"

"WHO CARES ABOUT DIZZY! WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR!"

Max sweatdropped, "I quite like the rain actually."

The others ignored him.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR DIZZY, YOUR BLADE WOULD BE A LUMP OF JUNK! NONE OF THE MODIFICATIONS WOULD HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE!"

"IF IT WASN'T FOR DIZZY WE WOULDN'T BE OUT HERE!"

"MAX WAS THE ONE WHO LOCKED US OUT!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! LEAVE MAX OUT OF THIS!"

Kenny smirked, "Your hair is starting to go frizzy Rei."

"WHAT!" Rei went over to the door, "TYSON, KAI LET US INNNNNNNNNNN!" Rei started to bang on the door.

Kenny quickly did the same, "WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE LET US IN!"

Max sighed. It was only water, what was the big deal?

There was another flash of lightning, accompanied by a loud clap of thunder.

Max jumped in fright, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LET US IN!"

Max pushed Rei and Kenny aside and started to band frantically on the door.

* * *

"TYSON, KAI LET US INNNNNNNNNNN!"

Someone started to bang on the door.

"WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE LET US IN!"

Someone else joined in.

There was a clap of thunder.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LET US IN!"

Tyson smiled, _'Did you hear something Kai?' _

_'Not a thing.' _

_'Must have been my imagination then.' _

* * *

Rei was getting furious. He knew that they could hear them, and his hair was getting soaked.

He looked at Max who was trying to knock the door down, and then at Kenny who was trying to cover Dizzy.

There was only one thing to do.

Rei smiled evilly.

They **WOULD** open that door.

* * *

TBC………… 


	4. One good reason to be let back in!

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on 'I'm not sure yet'.

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, though I wish I did, think of the money I'd have! ;;

* * *

**_Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall _**

**_Chapter 4 _**

* * *

Rei was getting furious. He knew that they could hear them, and his hair was getting soaked. 

He looked at Max who was trying to knock the door down, and then at Kenny who was trying to cover Dizzy.

There was only one thing to do.

Rei smiled evilly.

They **WOULD** open that door.

Rei walked over to the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR THIS SECOND OR DRANZER AND DRAGOON GO OVER THE BALCONY!"

The curtains were pulled aside, and the door was quickly opened.

* * *

Tyson had sat down again, and was now enjoying victory over the others. 

_'Guess we showed them not to mess with us, huh, Kai.' _

"Hmmm," replied Kai.

_'What's wrong?' _

_'I'm pretty sure that they will try to find a way back in, they can be pretty resourceful at times.' _

They both sat in silence for a second.

_'Shit!'_ thought Kai.

_'What!' _

_'THEY HAVE OUR BEYBLADES!' _

Just as Kai thought that to Tyson……..

"OPEN THE DOOR THIS SECOND OR DRANZER AND DRAGOON GO OVER THE BALCONY!"

Tyson was at the door in a second.

The moment he opened the door Rei bolted inside, thrust the blades into Kai's hands and dashed off to the bathroom, yelling something about a hair dryer.

He was quickly followed by Kenny and Max, who were equally happy to be inside, went to go and get changed.

Tyson sighed, _'They didn't even give me a chance to yell at them.'_

* * *

After Kenny and Max were dry, they spent an hour trying to convince Rei to come out of the bathroom. When Rei finally came out 'which was after he fixed his hair' Tyson and Kai both demanded to know what they had done. 

"Well," started Kenny, "I think it's best if Dizzy explained."

_'Great, this is going to take all afternoon, and that's only if she doesn't start complaining about how unappreciated she is,'_ thought Kai bitterly.

Tyson couldn't help but let out a quick laugh.

_'She can go on a bit can't she? She's as bad as Hilary!' _

_'Hmm, but I suppose Dizzy isn't as bad as Kenny can be at times.' _

Tyson laughed again.

_'That's for sure, you should see him when he goes into lecture mode.' _

_'I'd rather not if it's all the same to you.' _

Neither Kai or Tyson realized that the others were staring at Tyson in confusion.

"Um……….Tyson? Are you alright?" asked Max.

_'What?' _

Everyone stood there waiting for a reply.

_'Tyson, you have to speak with your **mouth**.' _

Tyson blushed.

"Sorry Maxie, what did you say?"

"Are you alright? Your acting kinda…………….weird."

_'Never felt better!' _

_'MOUTH TYSON!' _

"Oops……um….I've never felt better! Why do you ask?"

"You were laughing for no apparent reason," stated Kenny dryly.

"I just…….um………I……."

"Just tell us what you _did_to us!" Kai snapped suddenly.

_'Thanks Kai.' _

_'Whatever.' _

"…..Sure, um….you see, because you two were, I mean **ARE** always fighting, we decided to do something that will make you stop……."

"Which was?" asked Tyson impatiently.

"Don't rush me! ….We used the bond Tyson has with Dragoon, to connect up with Kai and Dranzer's, which created a link between the two of you."

"What will it do?" asked Kai.

"We're not sure."

"Oh………" said Tyson.

"_OH_? Aren't you angry?" asked Kenny shocked.

"I was……….I mean, I am…….." trailed off Tyson.

Rei raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't you ask if it can be undone? I thought that would have been one of the first things you would say."

Tyson blushed, "I………..I……….you see I………"

Kenny, Max and Rei looked at him strangely.

"What Tyson is **trying** to say is that the surprise of what you clowns did was so great that he's gone into a type of shock," explained Kai.

Tyson smiled warmly at Kai.

_'Thanks Kai.' _

_'Don't mention it.' _

The others were not convinced. They looked at the two even more strangely.

"Um…….Kai? you just _defended_ _Tyson_………." said Max slowly.

Kai gave Max a withering glare.

"Not that it's a…….bad….thing…….I mean,…………….I'm not sure of what I mean."

Kai kept glaring.

Max slowly moved behind Rei to escape.

"So has anything strange happened to either of you?" asked Kenny.

Kai and Tyson glanced at each other.

_'Should we?'_ asked Tyson.

_'I don't know.' _

_'What would they do?' _

_'Knowing Kenny, he'd want to do some tests on us.' _

_'Sounds painful, should we leave it for now?' _

_'Maybe…..' _

"Um……..excuse me?" said Kenny.

Kai and Tyson blinked, realizing that everyone was looking at them.

"I think you kinda zoned out for a second there," said Max.

"Yeah……….."

"Well?" pushed Kenny.

"Huh?…………oh, nothing strange has happened, has it Kai?"

"Whatever."

"See! He's his normal self!" said Tyson brightly sweatdropping.

Rei looked at them both suspiciously.

"Well, I'm going to go and do some research on it. The effects might not have been immediate, and they might begin to show gradually," said Kenny, picking up Dizzy and walking off.

"I'm going to bed," said Kai standing up.

"Already?" asked Tyson.

"Yes, look at the time."

"Tyson did, "It really is late…….AND WE HAVEN'T EATEN YET!"

Tyson grabbed Rei and Max, and ran out the door to go to the restaurant in the hotel.

Kai sighed, and headed off to bed.

* * *

After dinner, Tyson trudged back up to their room with Rei and Max. 

Tired, Tyson decided to go to bed, but Max and Rei weren't so they stayed up and watched some TV.

Sleepily Tyson wandered into the room that they were all sharing. (For the plot we'll say that they are in a hotel with a room like the one they stayed in at the Asian tournament in the first series.)

Throwing his hat, jacket and shoes into the corner, Tyson hopped into a bed and snuggled down to fall asleep.

At the back of his mind he registered that he wasn't in his usual spot, but something told him that he was better off sleeping where he was.

He was close to something warm……………..it smelt good as well.

Tyson moved towards the warmth and wrapped his arms around it……………….

* * *

After watching TV for a while, Max and Rei decided that it was time to hit the sack. 

When they got to their room, they stopped and stood in the doorway in shock.

Rei snapped out of it first.

"Get the camera," he whispered quickly to Max.

Max quickly went, it was definitely a Kodak moment.

When he got back, Rei quietly crept across the room, camera in hand.

He quickly took a photo and went back to Max.

Rei sniggered, "They are totally going to freak in the morning."

"I think that we should probably go sleep on the couch," suggested Max giggling.

Rei looked at his sleeping teammates. "I think that is a good idea." And with that they left.

Tyson shifted in his sleep and pulled Kai even closer into his arms.

They were both smiling.

* * *

TBC……… 


	5. Dreams, bitbeasts and PIGTAILS?

**Warnings/Notes: **This chappie starts off serious, but everything goes to hell later on. --;;;; I can't help it, I try to be serious, but it just doesn't work.

If you get confused, there's a quick note at the end of the chapter that will hopefully clear it up.

This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on 'I'm not sure yet'.

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

****

**_Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall _**

****

**_Chapter 5 _**

* * *

Kai was dreaming.

He was dreaming about nothing in particular, which was usual. He was just floating in the dark abyss of his mind.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, a feeling of incredible warmth, and the scenery changed.

Kai blinked.

He was now standing on a hilltop that was surrounded by green fields, it looked like a park. It was a warm summer's day, and a breeze gently blew his hair around.

"Hello Kai."

Kai didn't turn around.

"Hello Dranzer."

* * *

Tyson dreamed.

He was in his favorite place to dream about.

It was a park with miles of fields, on a warm summer's day.

Tyson blinked.

In the distance there was a hill.

"That's never been there before," he murmured.

"That because it hasn't."

Tyson smiled, "Hey there Dragoon, I'm glad you came. I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about the bond thing that happened today."

Dragoon smiled back at him, "I do. If you remember, I was there."

"Hmm……………." Tyson stared at the hill.

"So what did you want to know?"

"Hmm…………."

"Your not listening to me, are you?"

"Hmm…………."

Dragoon poked Tyson's side, "Why don't you go and see who it is, I'm sure you'll like what you find."

Tyson gave Dragoon a look, "You know who it is, don't you?"

Dragoon shrugged, "We're all ………… friends………."

Tyson nodded, "Fine, let's go."

* * *

Dranzer smiled at her partner, "Very perceptive Kai. Especially when we've never met in your dreams before."

Kai frowned slightly, "Yes we have."

"You remember?"

"Vaguely. It was a long time ago…."

"I'm impressed."

"Hmm………….."

"What?"

"This is…………."

"This is what?"

Kai searched for a word, "……………nice"

Dranzer tilted her head, "You do know whose world this is?"

"Tyson's."

"That's right. This world, this…… fantasy, is Tyson's………..perfect place. His dream world."

Kai frowned, "Then why am _I _here?"

"The link. It runs far deeper than any of you realize. It is like the bond that we share, but, different. It has bound you both together in a way, and with a power, that even you can't comprehend. "

Kai gave Dranzer a discerning look, "How exactly did this happen to us?"

"I think……………….I think that through your link with Dragoon and myself, your souls………..united."

Kai shifted his gave from Dranzer onto the stretch of green grass before him, "……………"

"Kai? Are you alright?"

Kai continued to stared blankly at the grass, "How do you feel about it?" he murmured softly.

Dranzer blinked, "I do not understand what you mean."

Kai sighed and turned to face her, his eyes burning into hers, and Dranzer was sharply reminded why she chose this boy to be her partner.

"You. If I was linked to Tyson through you and Dragoon, then you would be linked to Dragoon, like I am to Tyson."

Dranzer paused, "………..I…………… I do not mind."

Kai's face remained blank and he turned away from her again, "I see."

Dranzer moved to Kai's side and frowned at him, "That 'I see' sounded very discerning Kai."

A small smile crept his face, but Kai didn't look at her, "Why don't you mind?"

Dranzer's eyes widened and she flushed slightly, "I…..….um………."

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me, I think I already know."

They stood in silence and a gently breeze ruffled their hair.

"They're coming," said Dranzer suddenly.

"I know."

"I have to go………."

Kai sighed, "I know that too."

Dranzer gave him a small smile to say goodbye, and disappeared, leaving Kai alone again, staring out at the sea of grass.

* * *

"I have to go."

Tyson blinked and stared at Dragoon in confusion, "What? Why?"

Dragoon shrugged, "I just do."

Tyson glared at him, "But Dragoon, we're nearly there!"

Dragoon shrugged again, "That is one of the reasons I have to go…………"

Tyson scowled, "Fine. But I don't want you to."

Dragoon smiled benignly, "I'm flattered, but I really must go, I'll come back if you need me though."

Tyson stare at the peak of the hill, "Kai's up there, isn't he."

It wasn't a question.

Dragoon gave him a sideways glance, "How did you know?"

Tyson shrugged, "I just have this feeling."

"It's the bond."

"I know…………what else will it do?"

"I can't tell you. But now I really have to leave."

Dragoon disappeared.

Tyson couldn't help but smile, "Look out Kai, here I come," and he continued to walk up the hill.

* * *

When Tyson reached the top, he found Kai standing there, with his back to him, gazing out across the land.

"Why aren't there any flowers?"

Tyson blinked as he came up behind Kai, "Huh?"

"There's no flowers, no plants, just…………grass."

Tyson pouted, "What's wrong with grass?"

"It's _green_."

"I forgot, red, black, blue and purple are your usual colors, aren't they," said Tyson smirking.

Kai shrugged off the comment, "There's no variety, it's just never ending green, don't you find it boring? I thought you liked everything bright and exciting?"

Tyson shrugged as well, "It's constant."

"Everything has to change sometime."

"I agree, is that why you're here? To cause change?"

There was a short pause before Kai sighed, "I don't know…."

Tyson sat down, and looked out where Kai was looking.

"I never noticed it before, but it is a little dull here."

"Then change it."

"How?"

"This is your place. You can do whatever you want."

"I can, can I?" said Tyson grinning evilly.

Kai didn't notice.

"Yes."

Behind them, unnoticed, a flower appeared, and started to bloom.

* * *

Dranzer was watching them, and Dragoon suddenly appeared.

"He asked me what I thought……….." said Dranzer.

"What about?"

"The bond. I said I didn't mind," Dranzer turned to look at him, "What about you?"

Dragoon looked away.

"I don't mind either……"

Dranzer peered at him.

"Are you **blushing**?"

" I……….ar……….I……..um…………NO!" spluttered Dragoon.

"YOU ARE! YOU'RE BLUSHING! HOW CUTE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"AW, don't get your tail in a knot!"

"Humph!"

"Now you're sulking!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Now you're acting like a three year old!"

"I AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO."

"AM NOT!"

"Fine, I'm not playing along with you any more," declared Dranzer.

"……………………………..am not."

"DRAGOON!"

* * *

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tyson started to laugh hysterically. "Pink is so your color Kai!"

"Change my hair right now! I look like Mariah!"

Tyson smiled evilly, "Ok….."

Kai's hair turned yellow.

"TYSON! I meant change it back!"

Tyson sighed, "Fine…."

Kai's hair went back to normal, but he was now suddenly wearing a purple sun dress.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!"

Tyson was suddenly fully decked out in a pink dress, with make-up and his hair up in pig-tails.

"KAI! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I think pig-tails suit you……………..especially since you eat like a pig."

"CHANGE ME BACK!"

"Change **ME** back."

"No."

"Fine….."

"OH MY GOD!"

Tyson was now wearing a bikini.

Kai fell over he was laughing so hard.

"THAT"S IT!"

In a flash Kai was 3 years old.

"TWURN ME BWACK!"

Tyson smiled and picked Kai up.

"But you're so CUTE!"

Kai put on the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes he could manage.

"Pwease. Pwetty pwease wid suga on top."

Tyson's resolve disappeared like snow in summer.

"Fine, but remove the bikini."

"Ok."

Kai was back to normal, and the bikini was gone.

"KAI! I MEANT GIVE ME BACK MY NORMAL CLOTHES! NOT JUST TAKE THE BIKINI!"

* * *

Dranzer stopped in mid attempt to strangle Dragoon and started to blush.

"Oh my."

"What?"

"I think they should wake up now."

"Why……….." Dragoon saw Tyson, "OH MY GOD! WAKE THEM UP! WAKE THEM UP!"

* * *

Sleepily Kenny walked into the bedroom.

Kenny blinked.

Tyson was sleeping next to Kai.

Tyson was glomping Kai.

Kai wasn't glomping back, but he was snuggling into the embrace.

Kenny fainted.

**

* * *

**

THUMP!

Max stood up sleepily and shook Rei.

"I think Kenny just went to bed."

Rei sighed, "We better go get him," and he stood up as well.

* * *

TBC…………………..

A/N: ok, here's the thing, to prevent you from getting confused I'm going to explain things a bit.

Kai was asleep, Tyson fell asleep to and started to hug Kai.

When Tyson fell asleep, Tyson pulled Kai out of his dream, and into his own.

Dranzer and Dragoon can communicate with Tyson and Kai because they are in a dream.

So confused? I am and I just wrote it! ;;;;

If you're really lost ask and I'll try to explain it again.


	6. The next day

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

Ok, for all you peoples who I kinda freaked out with the bikini thing, I'm sorry I was kind of hypo when I wrote it, probably too much sugar. ;;;;; I'll cut down on it, I promise.

Anyway, here's the next chapter, and their awake, and I'm sane again, (well as sane as I'm gonna get).

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, so don't sue!

* * *

**_Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall _**

**_Chapter 6 _**

* * *

Tyson opened his eyes sleepily, and blushed when he saw that Kai was so close.

He blushed more when he remembered their dream.

He gazed down at Kai wondering why he was still asleep. He was probably had to be sent back to his own dream before he could wake up.

'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping,' he mused.

Lost in thought Tyson didn't see Kai's eyes flutter open.

_'He's just so cute! You wouldn't be able to tell what he's like during the day if you first met him while he was asleep,'_ continued Tyson, unaware of his audience.  
_  
'Cute?' _

'KAI!'  
_  
'Who else has the ability to see into your mind?'_

Tyson blushed again. _'How long have you been awake?'_

Kai gave Tyson a dark look, _'Long enough to know you think I'm cute.' _

'I...um...Kai, I...'

Kai sighed, _'It's still early, you can go back to sleep.' _

'Kai? I...'

Kai growled and buried his face in his pillow, _'Sleep now, talk later.'_

Tyson blinked, _'Don't think I can argue with that……. Ok then, good night.' _

'Goodnight...oh, and Tyson?'

'Yeah?'

'No shared dreams...'

'Ok.'

'...for now...'

'WHAT?'

Kai sniggered into his pillow, _'You're cute in pig-tails ' _

'Oh...'

Kai blushed, _'Pervert! You thought I meant those kind of dreams, didn't you!' _

'I didn't think that, I swear!'

'Whatever.'

'Yeah, whatever, I'm not the one who took my bikini.'

'You asked me to!'

'I meant give me back my normal clothes, not take the ones I was wearing!'

'Don't worry, I didn't see anything'

'THAT'S NOT THE POINT!'

'Shut up, I'm tired, and I can't sleep with you shouting in my head.'

'Fine...'

Tyson lay there for half an hour unable to get back to sleep.

_'WHY CAN'T I SLEEP!'_ he wailed in his mind.

_'I told you not to think so **loud**!' _

'But I can't sleep,' moaned Tyson.

_'Well I was, have some consideration.'_

After another 10 minutes of lying awake Tyson was getting really frustrated.

Suddenly, he felt a sensation like someone was pulling him somewhere.

As his mind was clouded with drowsiness, Tyson finally fell asleep. But just as he did realized that Kai had pulled him into his dream.

_'Sweet dreams Tyson.'_

* * *

The next morning, Kenny had forgotten all about what had happened the night before.

He tried to ask Max and Rei why it was, that he was sleeping on the floor, but they had only said something about him fainting, and didn't even mention why none of them had slept in their beds.

Max and Rei were waiting apprehensively waiting for Tyson and Kai to wake up, fearful of what they would do to each other when they found out they had been snuggling.

Much to their surprise, Tyson emerged from his room bright, happy and ready to go.

"Kai's in the shower," he announced merrily when they asked where he was. "How come none of you guys slept in the bedroom?"

"Um...you see Tyson…." started Max.

"The door was jammed," finished Rei quickly.

"Yeah, that's right! The door jammed and no matter how hard we tried, it wouldn't open," continued Max.

"How come I didn't have any problems with it?" asked Tyson.

"It must have jammed in a way that only let you open it from the inside," said Kenny.

"So…………….Why are you so happy this morning Tyson?" questioned Max slyly.

Rei sniggered.

Tyson shrugged, "I don't know. It must have just been a really good dream, but I can't remember it!"

"Yeah, it must have been a **really **good dream," said Rei deviously.

Tyson blushed, as Max elbowed Rei.

Tyson looked at them guiltily. "Um...WHO'S UP FOR BREAKFAST?"

* * *

Kai met up with them while they were eating. 

He sat down, tried to ignore Tyson consuming everything edible in sight, looked at Kenny, and said, "Did you find anything out?"

Kenny looked blank.

Kai sighed, "You **said** that you were going to see if you could find anything about what you did to us."

"Oh……….. OH! Yeah I did find some stuff, or rather Dizzy did, and we'll tell you all about it after we've eaten."

Kai looked at Tyson disdainfully, realizing that he wasn't going to be done for a while, _'Could you hurry up Tyson?'_

Tyson grinned at him, _'Ok!'_

If it was possible, Tyson started to eat at a faster rate.

Kai made a face, _'You truly are disgusting.' _

'And you truly are an asshole!' replied Tyson cheerfully.

Kai's expression turned into something suspiciously like a pout, but he said nothing, simply choosing to stay silent and wait.

"I'm done!" exclaimed Tyson happily as he put his cutlery down.

Kenny looked at the devastation that was the table, covered in the remains of Tyson's breakfast, "We can see."

* * *

They got back up to their room, Kenny sat down and said, "You better sit down, this might take a while." 

The others sat and looked at Kenny expectantly.

"Well as you know yesterday, due to the constant fighting between Tyson and Kai, we created some sort of bond between them. So far there hasn't been any reaction to this bond."

Tyson and Kai looked at each other somewhat guiltily.

_'Should we tell him?'_ asked Tyson.

_'Why don't we see what he says first?' _

'Good idea.'

'Thanks.'

'Your welcome.'

"Um...excuse me?"

Tyson and Kai blinked, and realized that everyone was looking at them.

"Err, sorry guys, I kinda zoned out for a second there," said Tyson.

The others did not look convinced.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Rei.

"No! Nothing at all!"

Rei turned to Kai.

"Really?"

Kai stuck his nose in the air, "Of course there isn't. And even if there was, why would I tell **you**?"

Rei looked hurt, but Kenny looked convinced.

"That's definitely something Kai would say normally."

Tyson frowned, _'That wasn't very nice Kai '_

Kai _smirked 'If you haven't realized I don't do nice.' _

'Yes you do! I know you're nice, and don't try and hide it! Say sorry to Rei right now!'

Kai looked down at the ground, _' ...' _

'KAI! NOW!'

Kai looked up and into Tyson's eyes, _'...you think I'm nice?'_

Tyson beamed, _'OF COURSE I DO! You're very good at hiding it, but after this bond thingy, I've realized that you hide a lot of yourself from other people. I mean, last night, you were actually PLAYFUL! Oh, and by the way, I think you were very cute as a three year old!'  
_  
Kai was blushing. _'You don't look too bad in a bikini either.'_

It was now Tyson's turn to blush. _'Um...thanks, I guess. But if you **ever** tell anyone, you're dead!' _

'Fine'

Kenny, Rei and Max were confused. It seemed like Tyson and Kai were having a conversation, but they weren't saying anything.

"So Kenny, what did you find?" asked Max, trying to break the silence.

Tyson and Kai came back to reality at the sound of his voice.

Kenny recovered and started to tell them what he found, "From what I found, we can conclude that it didn't work."

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"But the power we felt, their bitbeasts flying up together like that, their beyblades glowing! Something definitely happened!" cried Rei.

"It doesn't matter what we **thought** we saw or felt! According to the information I have collected the effects of soul bonding, which is what would have happened if it worked, are immediate, though the subjects are not able to access all of the capabilities available through it straight away, there are has always been at least some little things that happen to them to show that it worked. There have only been a few real soul bonds in history, but in all cases there was at least one immediate symptom!"

Kenny was about to continue, but before he could, Tyson turned to Kai and said, "Last night in that dream, before I met you, I spoke Dragoon, I asked him if he knew anything, and he mentioned something about a soul bond, but I got off track, did you find out anything?"

"I talked to Dranzer and all she said was that all our souls are connected, sort of united, and that they are joined by an unimaginable power."

Kenny looked shocked, "Did I hear correctly, did you share a dream last night? A dream in which you Bitbeasts appeared?"

"Um...yeah."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THIS MEANS?"

_'That you don't know everything?' _

'Shut it Kai.'

"No?" said Max.

"It **means **that the bond worked!"

"So. You're the ones that did it, shouldn't you be happy that it worked," stated Kai.

"Hundreds of different people have tried to forge a bond like yours, maybe for the power it generates, or maybe because they like the idea of being connected to someone else, or maybe for a different reason entirely, but only of a handful of those people ever managed to create one. The main reason for that is that the two people need to be compatible and have some form of bond prior, which isn't hard, it could be friendship, love, hate, anything, but the two bitbeasts have to be compatible as well, they have to have a similar amount of power, they have to both agree that having the bond is the best option, and last, and most importantly they have to be of similar elements. Yours is the only recorded event, where two bitbeasts of such different elements, fire and storm, were able to connect. THEIR PRACTICALLY OPPOSITES! How did they do it?"

"Who knows, who cares, it's been done now." said Tyson waving a hand a Kenny.

"WHO CARES? **WHO CARES**? WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO UNDO IT! And it will get stronger, and stronger! Every time you get close to Kai, it will get stronger!"

_'He's going on a bit isn't he?' _

'He sure is Kai.'

'We're late, you know.'

'For what?'

'Our match, remember?'

"SHIT!"

Everyone looked at Tyson.

"What's wrong?" asked Max.

"WE'RE LATE!"

Tyson grabbed Kai's arm, and ran out the door.

"This is only going to get worse, isn't it Rei?" said Max watching the door which his teammate had just departed.

"It sure is."

* * *

TBC………………. 


	7. Every story needs villans!

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

I'm sorry if some of the scenes where the guys are bladeing are really crappy, but I've never written any before. But I tried my best! Really! (Though it might be a bit hard to tell --;;)

And in this chapter you get some villains! You can't have a story without evil doers!

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

**Disclaimer:** Sigh, I don't own Beyblade, but I sure wish I did. Maybe some kind-hearted person will give it to me for Christmas! --; yeah, in my dreams.

* * *

****

**_Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall _**

****

**_Chapter 7 _**

* * *

Kenny, Max and Rei managed to catch up with Kai and Tyson as they got to the Beystadium.

Much to their surprise, they got there just on time.

They went inside, and Max went straight over to the dish where his opponent was waiting.

"Hi! I'm so sorry we're running a bit late!" Max smiled warmly at the guy.

The guy just sneered at him.

"Now that the Bladebreakers are here, just in time might I add, we can get this match underway! First up we have Max against Kereen!" said Jazzman.

Max and Kereen got their blades ready.

"3, 2, 1….LET IT RIP!"

The two blades flew into the dish.

They clashed a few times, before Max called Draciel, who slammed Kereen's blade away.

"AND MAX IS THE WINNER!"

The crowd cheered, and Max grinned as he walked over to the others.

"That was too easy guys! If they are all that easy to beat, we won't have to worry about any side effects on Tyson's bladeing skills."

"I hope so, but we still should be careful, you never know," warned Kenny.

"Don't be a worry wart! Everything will be fine, Dragoon and I can run rings around these guys!" exclaimed Tyson nearly jumping off his seat in anticipation of his match.

'We still should be careful Tyson.'

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"What does Kai think?" asked Max confused.

Tyson blinked, "Huh? Oh nothing,"

No one looked convinced.

"Isn't it Rei's turn?" asked Kai, breaking the silence.

"It sure is! Go get 'em tiger!"

"Ha ha, very funny Tyson."

"What?"

_'I think he thought you were making a joke about his bitbeast.' _

"But I wasn't!"

_'I know that, but do they?' _

"I don't think so."

Max, Kenny and Rei all stared at Tyson weirdly.

"Tyson………are you….. alright?" asked Max tentatively.

Rei frowned, "Are you having a conversation with yourself?"

"Huh? NO! I was……….I was, um…………"

"Rei are you going to go blade or what?" asked Kai sounding annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"That is the reason why we're here you know."

Rei blushed and walked over to the dish.

_'Thanks Kai! You saved my butt again!' _

_'Unfortunately I think it might be becoming a habit.' _

_'What do you mean, UNFORTUNATELY?' _

_'Never mind, just stop talking to yourself.' _

"I'M NOT TALKING TO MYSELF! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Everyone in hearing distance sweatdropped.

"Uh, Tyson? Are you **sure** you're ok?"

_'Yeah I'm fine' _

"…………………….."

_'Mouth Tyson.' _

"Oops, um, I'm fine guys! ……………………….." everyone looked at him doubtfully, "…………….really!"

Still looking dubious, Max and Kenny turned and watched Rei.

"I'm sure their not telling us something!" Kenny whispered to Max.

* * *

Rei walked confidently over to the dish.

_'This should be a piece of cake.' _

Ignoring Tyson yelling something about talking to himself, he calmly faced his opponent.

The said opponent grinned at him nastily, "Names Randolf, what's yours kitty cat?"

Rei glared, "_Kitty Cat_?"

"Sure _kitty cat_, your bitbeast is Drigger isn't it?"

"What the **hell** does that have to do with you calling me KITTY CAT?"

Randolf shrugged, "Suits you, I guess."

"My name is REI! Is that too hard for you to remember? It is pretty long for someone of **your** brain capacity!"

Randolf smirked, "No, it isn't too hard, but KITTY CAT is such a better name than Rei."

Rei growled, "You are SO going down!"

"I'd like to see that."

Jazzman decided that this would be a good time to start the match, "3, 2, 1……….LET IT RIP!"

As soon as Drigger got into the dish, it sped towards Randolf's blade.

"Dodge this RUDOLF!" 'I'm feeling Christmassy --;;'

Randolf frowned, "You're going to pay for that _kitty cat_!"

* * *

In the shadows behind Randolf, a woman was standing next to Kereen.

"Name calling, how immature can they get."

Kereen said nothing.

"You're not **still** depressed after your complete and utter failure."

"I cannot express how sorry I am. I didn't think he would be that strong, otherwise I would have used the power of Kanden."

"It is of no importance whether we win or lose. A victory on the dish is not what we're after and you know that."

"Yes, mam."

"One of the two that we suspect have united, will have to blade. And that is when we'll confirm our suspicions."

"Yes, mam."

"And when he reveals them both, we'll know for sure………………………….and we'll have them where we want them."

She smiled in the darkness, _'Yes, their power will be MINE!' _

* * *

Infuriated Rei called Drigger out of his blade, "DRIGGER! SHOW THIS LOSER THAT THIS CAT HAS CLAWS!"

Drigger rose out of the blade and headed towards Randolf's blade.

Randolf smiled, "RANTAN! SHOW THIS GUY WHO THE LOSER OF THIS MATCH REALLY IS!"

An explosion of darkness covered the dish, and out of it emerged a grey light.

"It's time to show you that your Drigger really is a kitty cat compared to Rantan!"

Rei could only look on in horror as Drigger was pushed back, and out of the dish.

Randolf smirked, "And that is no one EVER messes with ME!" he started to walk away, "You better tell your last teammate to say his prayers, 'cause he's up against Zianna."

"REI!" Max ran over to him, "Are you alright? That guy totally overpowered you!"

Randolf turned back and looked at Max, "You got lucky kid, Kereen underestimated you and didn't release his full power, if he had, you would had lost too."

Max glared at him, but Randolf just turned and walked away.

Max and Rei walked back over to the others.

Rei sat down on the bench.

"Rei?…………Are you alright" asked Kenny.

"……………..he……….he came out of nowhere and got me, it was so fast………..I never saw it coming."

Kenny looked at Tyson worried, "Are you **sure** you'll be able to do this? I think that it would be better to forfeit than get Dragoon permanently damaged……."

"FORFEIT? Are you **crazy**? I'd never do anything like that!"

"IT'S BETTER THAN HAVING DRAGOON DESTROYED!"

"HE WON'T BE DESTROYED!" Tyson turned to Max and Rei, "You think I can do it, don't you?"

Rei and Max glanced at each other and then back at Tyson.

"Randolf totally kicked Rei's arse, no offence Rei, and if this bond has affected your skills, than I really don't think it's a good idea for you to go out," said Max looking a bit guilty for not siding with him.

Rei nodded.

Tyson couldn't believe them, how could they think he would lose?

"Good luck Tyson, you'll probably need it."

Tyson gazed at Kai surprised, "You mean it?"

"Well, I seriously doubt that you're going to forfeit, are you?"

"Well no…………………"

"Then hurry up and get out there before you're disqualified!"

Tyson grinned and ran off.

Kai went and sat down.

Max looked at Rei and Kenny, "This is starting to get scary."

Rei nodded, "I know, **_Kai_**, encouraging **_Tyson_**? I thought I'd never live to see the day."

"I never even thought of it."

* * *

Tyson walked up to the dish and his opponent.

It was a woman, who was definitely older than him, tall, tanned, and had long black hair.

She smirked at him, "Get prepared to lose boy."

Tyson smirked confidently, "Ha! That's what you think lady, Dragoon and I will blow you away!"

She rolled her eyes, "I think not."

They both got ready to launch.

"3,2,1………LET IT RIP!"

"GO DRAGOON!"

"Destroy him."

Tyson's eyes widened as her blade sped towards dragoon.

"Dragoon, get out of the way!"

Her blade missed Dragoon, and started to circle the dish.

"Very impressive boy, I see you do have some skill at least."

"My name is Tyson! And who are you? I've never seen or heard of you before!"

"My name is not important, however, I will tell you, and you shall fear it forever! My name is…….Zianna."

"Well Zianna, you're going down! Dragoon, get her!"

Dragoon raced towards Zianna's blade, but it dodged, turned around and slammed into Dragoon.

* * *

Kenny watched the match anxiously, "I told him not to go out!"

"At least the bond hasn't affected his bladeing skills," said Max cheerfully.

"BUT HE'S STILL LOSING!"

"I know, but……………I still think it could be a lot worse."

"She's so powerful. I don't think he can take much more of this," said Rei.

Kai said nothing, but he was worried.

* * *

Dragoon was taking hit after hit from Zianna's Beyblade.

"I know you can do this Dragoon, just hang in there buddy."

"All your efforts are futile, I **will** win this."

"DRAGOON WE CAN BEAT HER! I KNOW WE CAN!"

Dragoon emerged from its blade.

"THAT'S THE STUFF! GET HER!"

Dragoon managed to knock Zianna's blade around a bit.

"Very impressive. How about we raise the stakes a little."

"How?" asked Tyson.

_'Don't do anything she says Tyson, she's obviously trying to trick you!'_ said Kai urgently.

Tyson mentally brushed his voice aside, _'Later Kai, I'm busy at the moment!' _

_'**Tyson**! Listen to me!' _

"If I win, I get Dragoon, if you win………….I'll tell you how to break your bond with your teammate."

Tyson stared at her surprised, "How do you know about that?"

Zianna smiled, "I have my ways."

"I'm not deciding anything until you tell me!"

"Fine, I felt it."

"Felt it?"

"The power that bonded you is **very **strong, anyone sensitive to it could have felt it a mile away. So, will you take my offer?"

"Well…………….."

_'Tyson it's obviously a trick!' _

_'But don't you want to undo this!' _

_'Of course I do! But the odds are against you! You'll **lose** Dragoon!' _

_'I WILL NOT! Do you really think I'll lose? Have faith in me!' _

_'You aren't exactly beating her at the moment, are you?'_ said Kai sounding faintly annoyed.

Tyson growled and Kai could feel his anger through the bond, _'I'll show you Kai. I can do this!' _

_'No Tyson, don't!' _

Tyson ignored him.

"It's a deal."

"Good," she paused and smiled, "………….You should have listened to him, you know."

"Huh?"

"Kai isn't it? The one you're linked to? You're going to lose your bitbeast."

"I WILL NOT!"

"Don't be so sure boy," she looked at her blade, "Finish him."

* * *

"Damn it Tyson!"

Rei, Max and Kenny all looked at Kai.

"What?" asked Rei.

Kai frowned, "He just bet on Dragoon that he will win this match."

"WHAT! WHY DID HE DO THAT!" yelled Kenny.

"I'm not sure."

"How could he do something like that? He's losing!" said Max.

Rei looked at Kai, "How did you know?"

"Pardon?"

"How did you know about the bet?"

"I just did, ok."

Rei looked annoyed, "There's something you're not telling us!"

"Now is not the time."

They all looked at the dish, it looked like Zianna was about to go in for the kill.

"WHAT CAN WE DO?" wailed Kenny.

"Nothing, we can only watch," said Max grimly.

Kai suddenly leant back heavily against the wall as a wave of heat washed over his body, accompanied by feeling kind of light headed.

* * *

Tyson could only watch on in horror as Zianna's blade charged towards Dragoon. There was nothing he could do, if he dodged she would just come at him again as she did before.

'DRAGOON! I'M SO SORRY! I………..I should have listened to Kai.'

* * *

Kai panted slightly, though nobody around him noticed as they were too engrossed in the match.

He felt so weird.

'DRAGOON! I'M SO SORRY! I………..I should have listened to Kai.'

Kai froze.

He could feel him.

The pain and anguish that Tyson was feeling, the horror of knowing that he was about to lose his bitbeast.

And something inside him snapped and all he could feel was heat.

* * *

Zianna closed in for the kill.

She smiled as she knew there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly she felt something, she turned her attention to the place where the other Bladebreakers were sitting.

'Yes, he's going to do it!'

* * *

Tyson's eyes widened as he felt something from Kai.

It felt like something was being transferred between them…………………

And some people in the stadium screamed as there was an explosion of light.

* * *

TBC………


	8. Who will win?

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

(Cringes) So you don't like cliffhangers? ;;; The point has been taken, absorbed and I shall never make a cliffhanger like that again.

(Laughs nervously) So, could you all please put down your various weapons of my destruction and calmly read the fic………….

I am really sorry for the wait! Really I am, (looks nervously at the reviewers who REALLY don't like cliffhangers) it's not my fault!

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

**Disclaimer:** You all know the drill, I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

* * *

****

**_Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall _**

****

**_Chapter 8 _**

* * *

Tyson's eyes widened as he felt something from Kai.

It felt like something was being transferred between them…………………

And some people in the stadium screamed as there was an explosion of light.

* * *

"What is going on?" yelled Kenny over the top of the noise people were making.

Max tried to shield his eyes with his arms, "I don't know! I can't see anything! Can you Rei?"

Rei shook his head, "Not a thing. How about you Kai?"

"………………."

"Kai?"

"………………"

"KAI?"

The light started to die down.

As the light cleared, Max, Rei and Kenny could see Kai sitting there, looking paler than usual, with his eyes closed.

"KAI! What's going on? Say something!"

"………………Dranzer"

"What about Dranzer?"

"…………..….Dranzer…………..……we need to help them."

* * *

The light died down completely, revealing the two beyblades and Dragoon all still intact, in the dish.

Tyson was confused, "Nothing happened?"

Zianna frowned, "But I was so sure……………..oh well. Your only hope has failed, and now I will claim your bitbeast."

Her blade advanced again.

(BOOM!)

Before anyone realized what had happened, the blade was sent flying back over to the other side of the dish.

Some people gasped as to everyone's amazement, Dranzer came out of Tyson's blade and flew in front of Dragoon.

* * *

Kai smiled and opened his eyes.

"Am I seeing things?" asked Max in disbelief.

"How is it possible? Is this a dream? Someone pinch me……………………OUCH! REI! I wasn't serious!"

Rei laughed, "Sorry 'bout that Kenny."

* * *

Now Tyson was really confused.

_'How the hell did Dranzer get into my blade!' _

_'Through us.' _

Tyson blinked, _'KAI? What's going on? ' _

_'…………….I'm not quite sure. ………' _

* * *

Zianna was pleased.

She was going to lose the match, she knew that, but she had been right.

Kai and Tyson **had** formed a bond.

"And now I'm going to take the power that it creates."

* * *

Dranzer and Dragoon bashed Zianna's blade out of the dish.

Dranzer then left Dragoon and went flying towards Kai and the others.

* * *

"GUYS SHE'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US!" yelped Kenny.

Max, Rei and Kenny all ran out of the way, but Kai didn't move.

"KAI GET OUT OF THE WAY!" cried Max.

But it was too late.

* * *

Tyson had been mesmerized by the power that Dranzer and Dragoon had created by being in the same Beyblade.

"KAI GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

He turned horror-stricken, and Dranzer headed towards Kai.

_'KAI! Move!' _

Kai was engulfed in red light, which faded as quickly as it had appeared.

Tyson blinked, _'Your……………………alright?' _

Kai mentally scoffed, _'Of course I'm alright you idiot! Dranzer is **my** bitbeast, and was returning to my Beyblade.' _

Tyson sweatdropped, _'……………oops…………..I forgot.' _

_'Sure you did, I bet you just wanted to keep her.' _

_'Of course I didn't!' _

_'Are you saying that Dranzer isn't good enough for you!' _

_'NO!' _

Kai scowled, _'……………liar.'_

Tyson sighed, _'I just can't win with you, can I?'_

He felt Kai's smugness, _'……………………No.' _

_'Bastard.' _

_'Thank you.' _

_'IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A COMPLIMENT!' _

_'Well I've decided that I'm going to take it as one,'_ said Kai obnoxiously.

_'Your so……………….ANNOYING!' _

_'Your point?' _

_'STOP IT!' _

_'Stop what?' _

_'Um……………..' _

_' ………………. ' _

_' ……..I'll get back to you.' _

Kai sighed, _'Whatever.' _

* * *

"Kai! You're alright!" exclaimed Max as he, Rei and Kenny went over to him.

_'God I think I'm going to sick of telling things to Tyson and then having to tell then again afterwards,'_ thought Kai.

"Yeah."

"What just happened?" asked Kenny.

"I got Dranzer back."

"Why didn't we realize? I feel like an idiot running from my own teammate's bitbeast," said Rei laughing.

Kai deadpanned, "No comment."

"Shut up Kai."

"What exactly just happened anyway?" asked Max.

"I think I can tell you that," said Kenny, "It was probably something to do with their bond."

"Got it in one chief," said Tyson walking over.

"How cool!" said Max.

"It sure is!" agreed Tyson.

"Yeah, for you maybe, now I'll probably have to save your arse whenever you get into trouble," grumbled Kai.

"HEY! I can get myself out of trouble whenever I need to!"

"But you can get into trouble even easier."

"Stop bagging me Kai!"

"But it's my favorite thing to do."

Tyson poked out his tongue.

"I do not pull faces," stated Kai, "So if you think I'll join in on your childish behavior, you have another thing coming."

Tyson went cross eyed, "You may not join in, but I bet I can make you laugh!"

"Stop it."

Tyson pouted.

"It won't work."

Tyson pulled on his ears and made a monkey face.

"Tyson, he's not going to laugh, you may as well give up," said Kenny looking annoyed at his antics.

Tyson was suddenly inspired.

_'And now Kai, especially for you, I'll pretend to be Kenny!' _

Tyson grabbed Kenny's glassed and put them on.

Kai sniggered.

"YAY! I did it!"

"GIVE THOSE BACK!" yelled Kenny, as he snatched them off Tyson.

"Kai didn't laugh, he sniggered," stated Rei.

"As far as Kai goes, that was equivalent to a laugh," replied Tyson haughtily.

"Good point."

Kai opened his mouth to say something nasty to them both, but he was interrupted.

"Congratulations boys."

It was Zianna.

"What do _you_ want?" glared Tyson.

"I just told you, congratulations."

"Yeah, right."

"Well, there is something else……………….."

"Like what?"

"I want you to join me."

There was a pause.

"Join you in what?"

"My team of course."

Tyson started to laugh, "As if **_we_** you join **_you_**!"

She ignored him. "What about you?" she walked up to Kai and stood right in front of him.

Tyson immediately stopped laughing, "Get away from him."

"Hmm, very protective, aren't we. Must be the bond. But, I want Kai to speak for himself."

Kai glared at her, "Not interested," he said gruffly crossing his arms.

"You heard him. Now get away from him," spat Tyson.

Zianna didn't move, "Why?"

Tyson looked confused, "What do you mean why?"

"Why should I move when you ask me? He hasn't said anything? So how do we know he wants me to move."

"I want you to move."

Zianna moved. She smiled at the other Bladebreakers, "You see that? That is their bond acting upon them. Tyson feels the need to make any threat go away, while Kai, just stands there and watches. Why do you think that is?"

"Both their desires were being projected through one person. Kai didn't need to do anything, because he knew Tyson would do it," said Kenny softly.

Zianna turned and faced him, "You're a very smart boy. I don't suppose you know anything else about it."

Kenny glared at her, "Yes, but how do I know that you already know it? I could be giving you information!"

"I doubt that, but then, as I said, you're a very smart boy, you might know something that I don't yet."

"What else do you want?" asked Max.

"What makes you ask that?"

The blonde glared at her, "Your still here," he said darkly.

"She wants the power their bond generates," said Rei quietly.

"My, my, I have two smart boys on my hands. May I ask, how did you know?"

"I felt it. And I've heard stories about it, at home, in my village."

Zianna sighed dramatically, "I see that I'm not going to get what I want at this present time, so I shall make a tactical retreat. My rest assured. I **will** be back."

And with that, she walked away.

As soon as he was sure she was gone, Tyson turned on Rei and Kenny.

"You hid information from us?" he snarled.

"No more than you two did," retorted Rei.

"We're going. NOW!"

Everyone looked at Kai.

"What?" asked Kenny.

Kai glared everyone, "We've caused a big enough scene already. People were stunned enough about Dranzer coming out of Tyson's beyblade, then we had a confrontation with that woman, and now we're about to have an argument between ourselves. We've attracted **FAR** too much attention, the bond was meant to be kept quiet, and in less than a day after it happened someone else already knows about it. We have to get back to the hotel, and talk this over before things get any worse. And I have a really, really bad hunch that they will."

Kenny nodded his head, "Fine. But you two have to tell us _everything_!"

* * *

In less than 15 minutes they had arrived back at the hotel and were all sitting down.

"Tell us what you know first," said Kai pointing to Rei, "You said that you heard stories about this?"

Rei fidgeted nervously, "Well, I didn't tell you before, but there's this myth about two people in a situation like yours."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Max.

"I wasn't sure if this was the same thing, and………" Rei squirmed uncomfortably, "…………it has a rather nasty ending."

"Tell us."

"Ok. Well, once there were other villages in the area in which I lived. All the villages had a leader. Two of the village leaders had daughters, and one had a son. There were a lot of arguments because the leaders that had daughters wanted them to marry the other leader's son."

"Sort of like a love triangle?"

"Shut up Tyson."

"Anyway, the son didn't love either of the girls, he loved another, who lived in his village."

"Wow! Isn't that a love quadrilateral?"

"Yes."

"That guy must have been quite a looker."

"SHUT UP TYSON!"

Tyson smiled and sweatdropped, "Err, sorry."

"Now, when the son found out that he had to marry one of the other girls, he went running to his beloved-"

"_Beloved? _What a mushy way to say it. Why didn't you just say girlfriend?"

"TYSON!"

"Oh, sorry Rei, carry on."

Rei glared at him, "**_Anyway_**, he went running to his **_beloved_** and told her his tale of woe-"

"Tale of woe? Rei, are you trying to be dramatic by saying things in a funny way?"

"Tyson. Zip it," said Kai in his 'do not argue with me' voice.

Tyson shut up.

Rei looked at Kai gratefully. "He told her what had happened, and she said she knew a way to make sure they could be together forever. To make a long story short, they used their bitbeasts to form a bond, which could never be broken."

"NEVER BE BROKEN?" asked Kenny looking horrified.

"**Never** be broken. Unfortunately the leaders found out, and they decided to execute the girl to make the boy available to one of the other girls."

"But they escape and live happily ever after? Right?"

"Stop interrupting Tyson!" said Kenny.

Rei shook his head, "No, the girl died. I told you that it had a nasty ending."

"Well what's the point of that story! That didn't tell us anything!"

"If you would let me finish I could tell you the rest!"

"Oh…….ok."

"When the girl was killed, the boy died too."

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF STORY IS THIS? IT'S SO SAD!"

"I know, but that's not the point."

"Well what is the point?" asked Max.

"The point is, that the boy died because the girl died. The bond killed him, didn't?" said Kai.

"Yes. The bond had bound them together, and without the girl, the boy couldn't survive. That's why I didn't tell you before, I didn't want to upset you."

They all sat in silence.

"Are you certain that our bond is the same as theirs," asked Tyson.

"No, but it is similar."

"That woman told Tyson that there was a way out, that means it can't be the same!" said Max happily.

"But she might have been bluffing, remember, did she actually **_tell_** us?" said Kai.

"…………..no."

"Well, what do you know, Kenny?" asked Max.

"Basically everything that we already know. The stronger the bond gets, the more they can do through it, and that it generates power that Zianna obviously wants to use for herself."

"But how will she use it?"

"Who knows?"

"There is something else that I know, but I don't think that Kai's going to like it."

"WHAT?"

"Well, in a bound relationship like this, there is usually a more dominant person. Am I right Rei?"

"I guess so," said Rei, "In the story I heard the girl was the more dominant of the two, because she was protecting the boy from the other villagers and he could lend her his power when she needed it. The more dominant person expresses their role in their thoughts and actions."

_'I don't like where this is going,'_ thought Kai warily.

_'Where is it going?'_ asked Tyson innocently.

_'Towards me. At full speed.' _

_'Huh……………………..OH! You mean he's trying to say that……………' _

_'DON"T YOU DARE SAY IT!' _

"Well, from the way Tyson reacted when Zianna went near Kai, we could safely assume that Kai is the," Kenny paused, trying to think of a diplomatic way to say it, without Kai killing him, "LESS dominant."

There was a very long pause.

"Are you saying that KAI is…………………..**_uke_**?" asked Max.

"I am not!" exclaimed Kai, his cheeks tingeing pink.

Rei started to laugh, "Kai……..the……….._GIRL_?" he broke down in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" growled Kai angrily.

Rei was having trouble breathing, but he still managed to say, "Yes it is."

Kai stood furiously, "FINE! I'm **leaving**!" and he stormed off.

Tyson looked at the other irately, "That wasn't very appropriate Rei."

Rei stopped laughing, sensing imminent danger.

"I think you should apologise."

It wasn't a suggestion. It was a demand.

"But I don't know where he is."

"He's three levels below us heading towards the back exit of the hotel."

Everyone stared at Tyson.

"How did you know that!"

Tyson shrugged, "Dunno. But if you won't go, I will."

And with that he got up and followed Kai.

"Did anyone else feel like Tyson was about to kill Rei just then?" asked Max quietly.

"Uhuh."

"He was just protecting is girlfriend."

"REI!" Max tried not to laugh, "STOP SAYING THAT!"

* * *

TBC…………

Okay, just a quick note just in case some of you who don't know what Max meant when he said Kai was uke……. Uke is a Japanese term for the submissive person in a relationship, and inversely seme is the term for the dominant person.


	9. Ice cream!

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue.

* * *

**_Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall _**

**_Chapter 9 _**

* * *

"Are you saying that KAI is…………………..**_uke_**?" asked Max. 

"I AM NOT!" exclaimed Kai, his cheeks tingeing pink.

Rei started to laugh, "Kai……..the……….._GIRL_?" he broke down in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" growled Kai angrily.

Rei was having trouble breathing, but he still managed to say, "Yes it is."

Kai stood furiously, "FINE! I'm **leaving**!" and he stormed off.

Tyson looked at the other irately, "That wasn't very appropriate Rei."

Rei stopped laughing, sensing imminent danger.

"I think you should apologise."

It wasn't a suggestion. It was a demand.

"But I don't know where he is."

"He's three levels below us heading towards the back exit of the hotel."

Everyone stared at Tyson.

"How did you know that!"

Tyson shrugged, "Dunno. But if you won't go, I will."

And with that he got up and followed Kai.

"Did anyone else feel like Tyson was about to kill Rei just then?" asked Max quietly.

"Uhuh."

"He was just protecting is girlfriend."

"REI!" Max tried not to laugh, "STOP SAYING THAT!"

* * *

_'Kai?' _

_'………………………..' _

_'Kai?' _

_'…………………………..' _

_'KAI!' _

_'…………………….' _

_'KKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!' _

_'STOP YELLING IN MY HEAD!' _

_'Sorry, but you should answer me.' _

_'…………………………….' _

_'KAI!' _

_'WHAT!' _

_'STOP IGNORING ME!' _

_'WHY?' _

_'BECAUSE! AND WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME ANYWAY?' _

There was a pause, _'……………I'm not quite sure.'_

Tyson sweatdropped.

'_If it makes you feel any better, I don't think your acting like a girl!' _

_'……………………….You're just saying that.' _

_'No I'm not!' _

_'Are too.' _

_'Am not.'_

_'Are too.' _

_'AM NOT…………..SHIT!' _

_'What's wrong?'_ asked Kai, sounding worried.

_'I was so busy talking to you that I just walked into a wall!'_ said Tyson miserably.

'………………………………' Kai remained suspiciously silent.

_'It's not funny,'_ said Tyson grumpily.

There was a very long pause, which Tyson suspected Kai used to compose himself.

_'…………………………..no comment.' _

Tyson pouted, _'Stop laughing at me!' _

_'I'm not!' _

_'I CAN FEEL IT! YOU'RE SMIRKING, AREN'T YOU!' _

_'……………………………….' _

_'KAI STOP SMIRKING AT ME, DAMN IT! IT'S NOY FUNNY! ……………..Kai? …………….Kai?' _

_'……………………………….' _

_'KAI?' _

_'…………….I'm sorry. I couldn't help it.' _

_'YOU WERE JUST LAUGHING AT ME, WEREN'T YOU?' _

"Yes I was."

Tyson nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Looks like you found me," said Kai quietly.

Tyson gasped for breath, "You just scared the living hell out if me, you know that?"

Kai shrugged, "I do now."

Tyson mock glared at him, "Smartass."

Kai smirked, "And proud of it. Now, what is it that you wanted?"

"Are you ok?" asked Tyson looking genuinely concerned.

Kai nodded, "Yeah. Now if that was it, I'll be going," Kai turned and started to walk away.

Tyson glared at him, "You're lying."

Kai paused and turned back a little, "So what if I am?"

Tyson grinned evilly, "Then I'm just going to have to make you feel better!"

Kai looked at Tyson's expression warily, _'I have a feeling this is going to be painful.' _

_

* * *

_

Rei had calmed down, and now the boys were wondering what they should do.

"Maybe upsetting them both wasn't a very good idea," said Max.

"You're probably right," agreed Kenny.

They both glared at Rei.

"What? Why are you mad at me? Kenny was the one who started it!"

"We really shouldn't blame anyone, it just happened," said Max quickly before Rei and Kenny started arguing.

"Your right, but we really should go after them," said Rei.

"You know, I really do think that this bond is affecting their behavior. I mean, normally, wouldn't have Kai killed us for even suggesting something like that?" said Max looking worried.

"Maybe not, but I doubt that he would have shown us that he was upset," said Kenny.

"And don't forget how defensive Tyson got. I thought he was going to kill me for sure!"

"I know, did any of you get this weird feeling when he told Rei to apologize?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah, it was kinda freaky."

"If this bond thing they have gets stronger, who knows what might happen," said Rei.

Max looked out the window and down at the streets below, "I think that things are going to get worse before they get better," he said quietly.

* * *

Kai stared in disbelief. 

"An Ice cream parlor?" he asked incredulously.

Tyson beamed, "UHUH!"

"Why exactly are we here?"

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Duh! For ice cream of course!" he grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him inside.

Kai blushed and tried to make him let go, without any luck.

* * *

"Kenny?" 

"Yes?"

"I just realized that they didn't tell us what they knew about their bond," said Max jumping up out of his seat.

"Pardon?"

"Well, we said we'd tell each other everything we knew, but they left before they told us anything."

Kenny quickly stood up, "Your right! Rei! This is all your fault!"

"**Mine**?"

"Yes yours, if Kai hadn't gone off we would have gotten them to tell us exactly what is going on!"

"HEY! You're the one that started insinuating all that stuff!"

"Well, **I'm **not the one who started laughing his arse of, am I?"

Rei sweatdropped, "I didn't laugh my arse off, I just laughed a lot."

Max sighed, "Why don't we stop fighting and go find them."

* * *

Tyson dragged Kai up to the counter. 

"There's so much to choose from! That one looks good! But so does that one! And oh! Kai! Look that flavor! And that one!"

Kai sighed and sweatdropped.

_'Just choose one.' _

Tyson pouted, _'But their all so good!'_

Kai groaned. He had a feeling they were going to be there for awhile.

* * *

Kenny glared at Rei as they walked down the street, "This is all **your** fault." 

Rei smiled and sweatdropped, "Just keep looking! We'll find them eventually. And anyway, I though we were over the blaming me for laughing thing!"

Kenny glared at him, "I changed my mind."

Max smiled nervously, "C'mon now, quit arguing. Now, our best bet would be to look in an area where there are a lot of food shops……………………….well, we'll find Tyson there anyway. I can't really say that about Kai."

Rei and Kenny both sweatdropped at the thought of Tyson stuffing himself silly while Kai sat in a corner and glared at him.

"Even if they aren't there now, Tyson will go there eventually!" Max exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

The man behind the counter looked like he was about to cry, "Please! Just pick a flavor!" 

"But how can I? They all look so good!"

Kai sighed and quietly backed away from the counter, hoping to escape.

Unfortunately (for Kai) Tyson turned round immediately after Kai was a few feet away from him.

Tyson frowned at him, "You were trying to run away from me!"

Kai winced, _'Damn, he caught me'_

_'I can read you thoughts Kai!'_ said Tyson in a sing-song voice.

_'Fuc-' _

_'KAI!' _

"What?"

Tyson glared at him, "You know what."

Kai smirked, "If you don't like what I think, don't listen in."

Tyson pouted, "But I want to."

_'Well you'll just have to put up with it, I'm not censoring my thoughts to protect your virgin ears.' _

"MY EARS AREN'T VIRGINS!"

Everyone in the ice cream parlor stared, and there was a pretty long line behind them because of Tyson taking so long, so the room was pretty full.

Tyson blushed, "You did that deliberately, didn't you?" he muttered darkly.

Kai smiled innocently, "Me? Would I ever do anything like that?"

Tyson glared at him, "You're evil, you know that?"

Kai continued to smile serenely, "I try."

Tyson realized that everyone was still looking at him so he quickly turned back to the counter, "I'll just have 2 vanilla cones please."

The man behind the counter looked extremely relieved and quickly got Tyson's order.

Tyson paid, thrust a cone into Kai's hand, and then dragged him out of the shop.

* * *

"HEY! Look there they are!" exclaimed Kenny as he saw Tyson pull Kai out of an ice cream store across the street. 

They quickly crossed the road and walked up behind them.

Max grinned, "HELLO THERE!"

Tyson jumped, "AHHH!"

Max laughed nervously, "Sorry, I didn't , mean to frighten you."

Tyson glared at him, "You're lucky I didn't drop my ice cream."

Kai sighed, "Yeah, he probably would have killed you."

Everyone but Tyson deadpanned.

"Yeah."

_'HEY!' _

Kai winced as Tyson yelled in his head. "Do you have to be so loud?"

Tyson grinned, "I sure do!"

Max, Rei and Kenny looked at each other.

"What do you mean? Tyson didn't say anything, how can he be loud?"

Tyson looked at Kai nervously , "Umm…..."

"Are you not telling us something?" demanded Kenny.

"Umm……."_ 'Kai what should we say?'_

Kai shrugged,_ 'Whatever you want, it's your call'_

Tyson glared at him, _'MY call? This has just as much to do with you as it does me!'_

_'I know, but whatever you say is fine with me' _

_'Oh no. I know where this is going! You're going to make me have to explain everything, and then you'll get mad at me because you won't like what I say!' _

Kai glared back at him, _'Just say something to them!'_

_'NO!' _

_'YES!' _

They stood nose to nose having a glaring match.

_'NO!' _

_'YES!' _

_'NO!' _

_'YES!' _

_'NO……..Ouch!' _

Kenny glared at them both, "Why are you having a glaring competition! And why aren't you answering Max's question!"

Tyson glared back, "Why did you hit me!"

"You were just staring at Kai! You totally zoned out! You coldn;t even hear us talking to you!"

Max looked between Tyson and Kenny with no small amount of concern, "Guys, please, don't fight. I'm sure Tyson will tell us what's going on, won't you?"

Tyson nodded sulkily and sucked on his ice cream.

Max tried to ignore the fact that Tyson currently looked like a 5 year old, "And besides, this really isn't something we should be talking about in the middle of the street."

Kenny nodded too.

Max beamed, "Now…….that ice cream looks good! Can we go and get some as well?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Rei sighed, "You're nearly as bad as Tyson."

Max laughed and sweatdropped too, "Yeah, well………."

Tyson looked up with ice cream all over his face, "What do you mean by that?"

_

* * *

_

The boys walked back into the ice cream parlor and Tyson and Kai sat down, while the others went and got what they wanted.

Tyson happily ate his ice cream, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Kai sighed, _'You have ice cream on your face.'_

Tyson smiled back, _'Don't worry! I'll eat it later!'_

Kai looked thoroughly disgusted and ate his ice cream slowly and without getting it all over himself (unlike Tyson).

Tyson finished his ice cream in record time, and looked over at the counter to see how long the others would be. It looked like they would be awhile. Bored, his gaze fell on Kai, who was slowly licking his ice cream and Tyson suddenly found he couldn't take his eyes off him.

_'……………When I die I think I want to be reincarnated as an ice cream………..' _

Kai stopped in mid lick and looked at Tyson questioningly. _'Pardon?'_

Tyson laughed nervously, "Nothing!"

Kai kept on looking at Tyson for a second, and then went back to his ice cream.

Tyson stared.

Kai had just gotten ice cream on his nose. Then he blinked and went cross-eyed trying to look at it.

Tyson stared more, _'He looks so cute!'_

Kai glared at him and started to vigorously wipe his nose, _'**CUTE**?'_

Tyson sweatdropped, "Err…………"

Before they could say anything else the others came back.

Rei suddenly grinned, and turned to Kai, "So Kai, did Tyson buy that for you?"

Kai looked confused for a second, but then realized that Rei was talking about his ice cream, he casually licked it and said, "Yeah. Why?"

The others looked curiously at Rei and wondered what he was getting at, Rei smiled evilly, "Just wondering………."

"What were you wondering."

Rei grinned, "Well………………."

"Well what?"

"Tyson bought you that ice cream, didn't he?"

"Your point?"

"It was very nice of him, wasn't it?"

"………………………"

"I think going and getting ice cream is a really cute thing to do for a first date."

Max, Kenny stared at him.

Tyson blushed.

Kai blinked, "Excuse me?"

Rei smiled, "You're excused!"

Tyson glared at him, "Is it me, or have you been very annoying today?"

"It's you!" Rei exclaimed grinning obnoxiously.

Kai suddenly stood, looking very annoyed, "I've had it with you!"

* * *

It took Tyson 20 minutes to calm Kai down. 

The whole time Kenny glared at Rei murderously, he had put them even further away from being able to get any information from Tyson or Kai.

"That was not a very diplomatic thing to say," was the only thing Max had said to him, and had then ignored him, while he tried to help Tyson.

Rei didn't go completely unpunished.

Kai had thrown his ice cream at him.

Much to Kai's amusement, the cone was still there, and the ice cream had melted into Rei's hair.

Rei sulked, and Kai smiled triumphantly as they all walked down the street back to the hotel.

_'Nobody makes Kai Hiwatari mad and gets away with it.' _

Tyson sighed,_ 'I can see that.'_

_

* * *

_

TBC………….


	10. More dreams and insanity

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this …….

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own it. (Sighs despondently)

* * *

_**Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall**_

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Kenny had been having a bad time as of late.

He just had had yet another sleepless night researching the bond. Tyson was really, really freaking him out, and so was Kai. That woman, Zianna, had him really worried. And he also felt really guilty because he and Dizzy were the reason why the bond was even formed.

All in all, he felt like shit.

He really hoped that getting some sleep would help him to feel better.

Sighing, he opened the bedroom door.

He couldn't help but smile slightly as he saw all his teammates sleeping peacefully. It almost felt like things were normal again.

Max had spread out a bit onto the empty space next to him, and was grinning happily in his sleep.

Rei was snuggled up into his pillow.

And Tyson was sleeping contentedly as he held onto Kai tightly.

Still smiling Kenny sleepily pushed Max gently back into his own space, lay down and closed his eyes.

30 seconds later his eyes snapped open again.

"TYSON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!"

* * *

Tyson pouted as he sat on the couch next to Kai.

Stupid Chief and his stupid thing against me snuggling with Kai, and stupid Kai for being so warm and cuddly, and stupid me for not being strong and resisting him, and stupid dreams, and stupid Chief, and……………..

Kai sweatdropped and decided to try to ignore Tyson's ranting.

"How could you let yourselves do something like that! Don't you know it's probably the bond that's making you act like that! It's influencing your thoughts, actions and feelings! You have to be strong! Resist it! I know you can if you try…………………."

Kai sweatdropped more as he tried to block Kenny out as well.

Stupid Kenny……………. thought Tyson venomously.

"And another thing……………" said Kenny angrily.

I hope his laptop crashes…………………

"I know you're not telling us something!"

And his hair grows so long that it covers his whole face, not just his eyes…………………….

"And I want you to tell us now!"

How come he gets to decide everything!

"I bet it's something important!"

If I want to snuggle with Kai, I should be allowed to god damnit!

"If it's something that will help us reverse this, so help me I'll……………………"

Kai put his hands over his ears and shook his head, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

* * *

"…………………………………."

Max who had been sitting with Rei on another chair, watching everything quietly asked, "What do you mean 'you two'? Only Kenny was talking."

Kai sweatdropped.

"Err……………It was a slip of my tongue."

Max and Rei glanced at each other unconvinced.

"Are you sure there isn't anything that you aren't telling us?"

"Well………………………………" Kai glanced at Tyson for support, and found none. He was sulking because Kai had yelled at him.

"That's it! Now I'm sure you're hiding something so spill!"

Kai felt……………..strange.

He and Tyson had never agreed to not tell the others about the mind reading thing. They had talked about it, and said that they wouldn't tell them at the time of the discussion, but had not decided to not tell them at all.

And now, when the time had come to tell all, he found himself feeling rather reluctant to do so.

Something in him was telling him that it was none of their business, they didn't need to know, and that he really, really didn't want them to know.

It was something…………………private, between him and Tyson.

He cleared his throat and the others looked at him expectantly.

"There is something………………."

He noticed Tyson had a strange expression on his face and wondered if he felt the same way he did, but he couldn't ask because he didn't have time.

"……………….you see, Tyson and I, we…………………….."

"Yes?"

"………………………..We've been sharing dreams," Kai looked at Tyson who, he noticed, was trying not to look too relieved.

Kai smiled slightly, And why are you looking so pleased?

Tyson blushed, N-no reason!

Kai couldn't say anything else, because Kenny started talking.

"You already told us that!"

Kai nodded, "Yeah, but it's happened again. I thought you should know about it."

Kenny frowned, "I guess……….You never really explained what you meant by shared dreams."

Kai sighed, How can someone so smart act so dumb? They're dreams and we share them.

Tyson sniggered.

"What I mean when I say shared dreams is……………………." Kai started talking slowly as if he were talking to a two year old, "At night, when we go to sleep, we have dreams. Somehow, through our bond, our dreams are connected and we are both in the one dream."

"That doesn't explain the cuddling," said Kenny.

Rei smirked, "Oh, yes it does," He looked at Kai and Tyson, "What, may I ask, do you do in those dreams of yours?"

Tyson blushed, "Nothing like **that** you pervert!"

Before a fight could break out, Kai quickly said, "Zianna's a bitbeast."

Max, Rei and Kenny stared at him with wide eyes, "What!"

Kai shrugged, "Well that's what Dranzer said. She doesn't really know anything else about her."

Kenny frowned, "Well I'll look into that, but that does explain how she could feel your bond." He stopped and typed something into his laptop, "Right. So what exactly happens in these dreams? I need you to describe it to me in detail," he asked when he finally stopped typing.

Tyson stuck his nose in the air, "I don't see how that is any of you're business."

Kenny gave Tyson a dark look, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Kenny stood up, "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO UNCO-OPERATIVE?"

Tyson stood up as well and yelled back, "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NOSEY?"

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIND OUT HOW TO UNDO YOUR BOND IF I DON'T HAVE ANY INFORMATION ABOUT IT?"

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT IT TO BE UNDONE!"

Everyone stared at Tyson in shock.

Tyson looked very flustered, "I-I…………………… don't know why I said that, I mean……………………"

Kai stood up and silently left the room.

Tyson stared after him.

Kai?

There was no answer.

* * *

TBC………. 


	11. Confrontation!

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

**Disclaimer:** (Glares) I'm sick of Disclaimers! Sick I say! (Sees a lot of lawyers holding a lot of legal documents threateningly, and sighs) Fine………………………I don't own it. (Leaves to sulk)

.

* * *

****

**_Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall _**

****

**_Chapter 12 _**

* * *

Kai walked into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

_'Kai?' _

He lay down on his bed, pulled out his Dranzer, and stared at it.

"Please," he whispered, "I know you can hear me, if you can, could you please block him from my thoughts. I………….. I just really need to be alone for a little while. Just so I can………………… sort things out in my head."

In response to the request, Dranzer glowed lightly.

Kai didn't realize it, but he glowed as well.

He suddenly felt different. He could still **feel** Tyson was there, he just couldn't hear him.

_'Tyson?' _

There was no response.

Kai sighed.

He was alone.

And it felt……………………………………….wrong.

_'You've started to become dependant on him,'_ said a dark little voice in the back of his head.

Kai growled and glared at the ceiling. He didn't like the idea of being dependant on anyone but himself or Dranzer.

_'And why on earth did he say that? Why would he want to stay connected with _**me**_?' _

_'Maybe he likes you.' _

_'Go away Dranzer.' _

_'That's no way to talk to your beloved bitbeast.' _

_'I know, but at the moment I don't particularly care! I need to be alone!' _

_'No you don't. You need to let Tyson back in. He's going crazy. Well, that's what Dragoon says anyway.' _

_'No! I need to be left alone to think.' _

Dranzer sighed, _'I know it's scary. The fact that you got linked with him was bad enough, but finding out that he actually likes it must terrify you, but you have to get past it. You handled being bonded with him so well, don't let that get ruined now by such a little thing like the fact that he enjoys it. And besides……………….' _Kai could feel Dranzer smirk, _'………….I know for a fact that you're not exactly hating your bond either.'_

Kai blushed.

_'As soon as you want me to stop blocking him, just give me a yell.' _

Kai sighed as he felt Dranzer's presence leave his mind.

* * *

Tyson watched Kai watch the room.

He wasn't sure what he should do.

Should he follow him, or should he just let him be alone.

"Tyson?" said Max nervously.

"What," said Tyson monotonously.

"Y-you didn't mean that, did you? What you said before, I mean."

Tyson had a strange expression on his face, "I think I did."

"Oh………………………………..well, I'm happy for you."

Tyson blinked and looked at Max who was grinning at him.

"Wha…………."

"I'm happy for you."

Rei smiled as well, "Me too. And I'm positive that Kai feels the same way you do."

"H-huh?"

"Oh, you can't hide it from us. We **know** you like him, we can tell."

"Yeah, we know you too well."

"B-but, it's Kai!"

"So?"

"I like," Tyson blushed slightly, "**Kai** and you don't even look surprised."

Max and Rei sweatdropped.

"It's **really** obvious."

"We figured it out a while ago."

They looked at Kenny who was looking worried.

"Tyson……………….how do you know that it isn't your bond that's making you feel this way?" he asked slowly.

Tyson gave him a very resolute look, "I just do."

They both stared at each other for a minute.

Kenny suddenly smiled slightly, "Well I guess I better start concentrating on Zianna then, won't I?"

Tyson smiled back, "That's right, and I-" He stopped speaking and blinked. He suddenly felt weird.

'Kai?'

There was no response.

"Tyson are you alright?"

'KAI! Please answer me! Just to let me know you're there! I promise I'll leave you alone!'

"Tyson! Answer us!"

"Are you feeling alright?"

'KAI!'

"Tyson," Max wrapped an arm around Tyson's shoulders, and started to steer him towards a chair, "Let's sit down for a second, you look awfully pale."

"No. I need to check on Kai," said Tyson, trying to break free from his grasp.

Max shook his head and pushed down forcing Tyson to sit.

"………….Why won't he talk to me?" said Tyson quietly to himself.

Rei heard him and looked at him sympathetically, "You know Kai, and he's never been a big talker. He just needs some time to think and adjust. He's never been one to let people get close to him, and I think that with your bond, you might have gotten the closest to him that anyone ever has! He hasn't really had a chance to get used to it, so many things have happened in that last few days so quickly. Give him some time and I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Really?"

Max grinned, "Of course!"

There was a pause.

Tyson suddenly stood up, "Ok! That's been enough time, I'm going to go talk to him now."

"TYSON! It's only been 5 minutes since you saw him last!"

But Tyson had already left.

* * *

Kai looked up when someone knocked on his door.

"Kai?"

He sighed and ignored it.

The knocking got louder and more forceful.

"Kai!"

"………………………………………….."

The knocking upgraded to banging.

"KAI HIWATARI! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT **NOW**!"

"……………."

"KAI! OPEN UP! AND WHILE YOU AT IT, UNDO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU DID SO I CAN TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"

Scowling Kai got up and opened the door. He gave Tyson a very cold look and said, "What."

Tyson returned the look with one of his own, pushed past Kai, shut the door, and went and sat on the bed, "Undo it. **NOW**." His voice was serious and deadly.

Kai rolled his eyes, "I found a way to stop it. Shouldn't you be pleased?" he asked calmly.

"Just undo it," snapped Tyson, getting really annoyed.

"Why."

Tyson stood up, "Because."

"……………………."

"KAI!"

"…………………………What if I say I can't."

Tyson glared at him, "I don't have to read your mind to be able to tell you're lying."

"Whatever."

Still glaring Tyson stalked over to Kai, "Fine. I guess I'll just have to make you!" before Kai had any inclination on what he was about to do, Tyson grabbed him, picked him up and carried him over to the bed.

Kai, who was so surprised, didn't start to fight back until it was too late, and Tyson had straddled him and leaned over him, pinning his arms on either side of his head.

"TYSON! GET THE HELL OF ME!" yelled Kai, trying to push upwards with his hands.

Tyson shook his head grimly, "Undo it," he paused and smirked, "And how come you can't get me off you yourself? I thought you were meant to be strong!"

Kai swore and redoubled his efforts, and started twisting his body, trying to get Tyson to fall off him, "You're using you're body weight to hold me down! You're too **heavy** for me to lift you off me!"

"I am **NOT** heavy!"

"I'm sure if we momentarily switched bodies you'd be saying something a lot different!...NOW GET OFF ME!"

"No."

"WHY NOT?"

"I want you to open our link again."

"………………………………why?" asked Kai softly looking away.

Tyson found him self leaning even closer to Kai, their faces were almost touching, "Because………………………………"

Kai simply looked up into his eyes, his own wide and uncertain.

"Because……………………I-"

The door was suddenly flung open, "What's all the yelling about?" demanded Kenny. His eyes widened as he saw the boys on the bed, "Oh…………………….my…………….."

"Kenny!" called Max, and popped up behind him in the doorway, closely followed by Rei.

There was and embarrassed silence in which the two groups of guys stared at each other.

"……………………………..I think we'll come back when you're not so………………………**_busy_**." said Max nervously, and pulled Kenny out of the room.

Rei winked and said, "Have fun," before he too left, shutting the door behind him.

Tyson moved back, releasing Kai, so he was sitting up straight (though he was still on top of him), "Well, that could have gone a lot worse."

Kai closed his eyes, "Please someone kill me now."

* * *

TBC…………….


	12. I can't think of a title!

(Glares) I'm sick of Disclaimers! Sick I say! (Sees a lot of lawyers holding a lot of legal documents threateningly, and sighs) Fine………………………I don't own it. (Leaves to sulk)

* * *

Kai walked into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.

(Kai?)

He lay down on his bed, pulled out his Dranzer, and stared at it.

"Please," he whispered, "I know you can hear me, if you can, could you please block him from my thoughts. I………….. I just really need to be alone for a little while. Just so I can………………… sort things out in my head."

In response to the request, Dranzer glowed lightly.

Kai didn't realize it, but he glowed as well.

He suddenly felt different. He could still **feel** Tyson was there, he just couldn't hear him.

(Tyson?)

There was no response.

Kai sighed.

He was alone.

And it felt……………………………………….wrong.

(You've started to become dependant on him) Said a dark little voice in the back of his head.

Kai growled and glared at the ceiling. He didn't like the idea of being dependant on anyone but himself or Dranzer.

(And why on earth did he say that? Why would he want to stay connected with me?)

(Maybe he likes you.)

(Go away Dranzer.)

(That's no way to talk to your beloved bitbeast.)

(I know, but at the moment I don't particularly care! I need to be alone!)

(No you don't. You need to let Tyson back in. He's going crazy. Well, that's what Dragoon says anyway.)

(No! I need to be left alone to think.)

Dranzer sighed, (I know it's scary. The fact that you got linked with him was bad enough, but finding out that he actually likes it must terrify you, but you have to get past it. You handled being bonded with him so well, don't let that get ruined now by such a little thing like the fact that he enjoys it. And besides……………………………….) Kai could feel Dranzer smirk (…………………….I know for a fact that you're not exactly hating your bond either.)

Kai blushed.

(As soon as you want me to stop blocking him, just give me a yell.)

Kai sighed as he felt Dranzer's presence leave his mind.

* * *

Tyson watched Kai watch the room.

He wasn't sure what he should do.

Should he follow him, or should he just let him be alone.

"Tyson?" said Max nervously.

"What," said Tyson monotonously.

"Y-you didn't mean that, did you? What you said before, I mean."

Tyson had a strange expression on his face, "I think I did."

"Oh………………………………..well, I'm happy for you."

Tyson blinked and looked at Max who was grinning at him.

"Wha……………………………………………."

"I'm happy for you."

Rei smiled as well, "Me too. And I'm positive that Kai feels the same way you do."

"H-huh?"

"Oh, you can't hide it from us. We **know** you like him, we can tell."

"Yeah, we know you too well."

"B-but, it's Kai!!!"

"So?"

"I like," Tyson blushed slightly, "**Kai** and you don't even look surprised."

Max and Rei sweatdropped.

"It's **really** obvious."

"We figured it out a while ago."

They looked at Kenny who was looking worried.

"Tyson…………………………….how do you know that it isn't your bond that's making you feel this way?" he asked slowly.

Tyson gave him a very resolute look, "I just do."

They both stared at each other for a minute.

Kenny suddenly smiled slightly, "Well I guess I better start concentrating on who that Zianna is then, won't I?"

Tyson smiled back, "That's right, and I-" He stopped speaking and blinked. He suddenly felt weird.

(Kai?)

There was no response.

"Tyson are you alright?"

(KAI!! Please answer me! Just to let me know you're there! I promise I'll leave you alone!!!)

"Tyson! Answer us!"

"Are you feeling alright?"

(KAI!!!!)

"Tyson," Max wrapped an arm around Tyson's shoulders, and started to steer him towards a chair, "Let's sit down for a second, you look awfully pale."

"No. I need to check on Kai," said Tyson, trying to break free from his grasp.

Max shook his head and pushed down forcing Tyson to sit.

"……………………………………….Why won't he talk to me?" said Tyson quietly to himself.

Rei heard him and looked at him sympathetically, "You know Kai, and he's never been a big talker. He just needs some time to think and adjust. He's never been one to let people get close to him, and I think that with your bond, you might have gotten the closest to him that anyone ever has! He hasn't really had a chance to get used to it, so many things have happened in that last few days so quickly. Give him some time and I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Really?"

Max grinned, "Of course!!"

There was a pause.

Tyson suddenly stood up, "Ok! That's been enough time, I'm going to go talk to him now."

"TYSON! It's only been 5 minutes since you saw him last!!!"

But Tyson had already left.

* * *

Kai looked up when someone knocked on his door.

"Kai?"

He sighed and ignored it.

The knocking got louder and more forceful.

"Kai?!"

"………………………………………….."

The knocking upgraded to banging.

"KAI HIWATARI!!! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!"

"……………………………………………."

"KAI!!! OPEN UP!!! AND WHILE YOU AT IT, UNDO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU DID SO I CAN TALK TO YOU AGAIN!!!"

Scowling Kai got up and opened the door. He gave Tyson a very cold look and said, "What."

Tyson returned the look with one of his own, pushed past Kai, shut the door, and went and sat on the bed, "Undo it. NOW." His voice was serious and deadly.

Kai rolled his eyes, "I found a way to stop it. Shouldn't you be pleased?" he asked calmly.

"Just undo it," snapped Tyson, getting really annoyed.

"Why."

Tyson stood up, "Because."

"……………………………………."

"KAI!"

"…………………………What if I say I can't."

Tyson glared at him, "I don't have to read your mind to be able to tell you're lying."

"Whatever."

Still glaring Tyson stalked over to Kai, "Fine. I guess I'll just have to make you!" before Kai had any inclination on what he was about to do, Tyson grabbed him, picked him up and carried him over to the bed.

Kai, who was so surprised, didn't start to fight back until it was too late, and Tyson had straddled him and leaned over him, pinning his arms on either side of his head.

"TYSON!! GET THE HELL OF ME!!!!" yelled Kai, trying to push upwards with his hands.

Tyson shock his head grimly, "Undo it," he paused and smirked, "And how come you can't get me off you yourself? I thought you were meant to be strong!"

Kai swore and redoubled his efforts, and started twisting his body, trying to get Tyson to fall off him, "You're using you're body weight to hold me down! You're to **heavy** for me to lift you off me!"

"I am **NOT** heavy!!!"

"I'm sure if we momentarily switched bodies you'd be saying something a lot different!...............................NOW GET OFF ME!!!"

"No."

"WHY NOT?"

"I want you to open our link again."

"………………………………why?" asked Kai softly.

Tyson found him self leaning even closer to Kai, their faces were almost touching, "Because………………………………"

Kai simply looked up into his eyes, his own wide and uncertain.

"Because……………………I-"

The door was suddenly flung open, "What's all the yelling about?" demanded Kenny. His eyes widened as he saw the boys on the bed, "Oh…………………….my…………….."

"Kenny!" called Max, and popped up behind him in the doorway, closely followed by Rei.

There was and embarrassed silence in which the two groups of guys stared at each other.

"……………………………..I think we'll come back when you're not so………………………**_busy_**." said Max nervously, and pulled Kenny out of the room.

Rei winked and said, "Have fun," before he too left, shutting the door behind him.

Tyson moved back, releasing Kai, so he was sitting up straight (though he was still on top of him), "Well, that could have gone a lot worse."

Kai closed his eyes, "Please someone kill me now."

* * *

TBC.........


	13. BUT I DON’T WANT TO FOREFEIT!

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it! (goes off to cry)

* * *

****

**_Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall _**

****

**_Chapter 13 _**

* * *

Rei winked and said, "Have fun," before he too left, shutting the door behind him.

Tyson moved back, releasing Kai, so he was sitting up straight (though he was still on top of Kai), "Well that could have gone a lot worse."

Kai closed his eyes, "Please someone kill me now

"Oh, who cares what they think."

"Tyson, I'm starting to think you're enjoying this."

"What makes you say that?"

Kai glared up at him, "You're **still** sitting on me. **_AND_** you don't even seem to care about the fact that the others walked in when you were about to…………………" Kai trailed off, with pink tingeing his cheeks.

Tyson smirked, "C'mon now Kai, finish that sentence."

"Well you were very close to………………"

"………?"

"………………..My, um, face."

"Was I now?"

"Yes you were," snapped Kai, "Now get off me!"

"Not until you stop blocking me."

Kai sighed, "Fine." _'Dranzer can you hear me?' _

_'Yep!' _

_'Can you please let Tyson back into my head?' _

_'I sure can, but do you **really **want me to? You're enjoying having him this close. I can tell.' _

_'Dranzer!' _

_'You love it don't you. Having him on top of you like that………………… And I am so going to kick Kenny's arse for barging in like that! He was going to kiss you!' _

Tyson looked down at Kai intrigued as he suddenly turned completely scarlet.

_'Dranzer, please stop embarrassing me and just open our link.' _

_'Fine, fine, you're no fun.'_ Kai felt Dranzer leave and Tyson come back.

_'Hey Tyson, can you hear me?' _

Tyson beamed down at him, _'I **never** thought I would ever be happy to hear your voice inside my head!' _

Kai smiled, _'I bet you never thought I'd ever be in your head.'_ "Now get of me."

"Oh, no. I don't think I want to. I'd **_much_** rather stay here."

Kai flushed, "You would?"

"I would," Tyson started to lean forward again.

"Tyson………." Kai stared up at him in confusion, "What are you doing?"

_'Finishing what was interrupted.' _

"Tyson!" squeaked Kai very uncharacteristically.

Ignoring him, Tyson leaned down and stroked Kai's cheek, before he moved even closer and brushed their lips together lightly. He then leaned back, searching Kai's eyes with his own and smiled, _'See, that wasn't too painful was it?' _

Kai gave him a look, _'**That** was it?' _

Tyson frowned, _'What?' _

_'That wasn't a kiss. This is a kiss.'_ Kai's arms shot up, wrapping around Tyson's neck and pulled him back down for more.

Tyson smiled against Kai's lips, _'Oh, I disagree. This. Is a kiss.' _He poked his tongue out of his mouth and brushed it along Kai's bottom lip, requested for him to open his mouth.

Being completely compliant Kai did so, and allowed Tyson to begin a tongue war.

* * *

Kenny sighed as he typed into his computer, "Dizzy, are you sure you can't find anything?"

"Give me a second! Do you have to be so pushy? I can only go so fast you know!"

"Kenny, I thought you said you were going to quit trying to find a way to get rid of the bond," said Max looking over his shoulder.

"I know, but I still have to find about that bitbeast-womany-thing Zianna."

"Oh……………………………"

"………………………………."

"………………………………."

"……………………………….."

"Kenny, I think you better take a look at this!" said Dizzy suddenly.

Kenny started reading the file she had opened, "Oh, my……"

* * *

Tyson's hands had began to wander underneath Kai's shirt as he broke off from a kiss and began to tackle Kai's neck, 'I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying this.'

_'…….mmm,.. ….' _

Tyson smirked as he took that as agreement.

"Kenny! Stop running! Or put me down! I think your scrambling my hard drive!" cried Dizzies voice in the distance.

"KENNY! Slow down! What's wrong?" yelled Rei, his voice sounding as if it was getting closer as he spoke.

Tyson and Kai didn't even have time to look over at the door before it burst open revealing a very disheveled Kenny holding his open laptop.

Completely ignoring the fact that he had caught them, for a second time, in a compromising position (Tyson still had his hands up Kai's shirt) he glared at them and said, "You lied."

Tyson sent him back a glare of his own, "We're busy."

"We can see that," said Rei from the doorway, "Kai, is that a hickey?"

Kai flushed and started trying to disentangle himself from Tyson (which was hard as he was being sat upon).

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Tell you what?" asked Tyson.

Kenny glanced at his laptop screen and read, "Those that are bonded will endure the grief of the other half of their soul!"

Tyson blinked, "Huh?"

"You can feel each others physical and emotional pain! Don't you realise how dangerous this is? If one of you gets hurt, the other gets hurt as well!"

"Really?" asked Kai, still trying to detach himself from Tyson, and failing.

"Yes!...Wait," Kenny paused and looked at them curiously, "You mean you didn't know?"

"Well neither of us have gotten hurt lately, so how would we?" asked Tyson in annoyance.

Kenny looked slightly abashed, "You mean, I………………. I'm really sorry! I thought you were hiding something from me!"

Tyson and Kai looked at each other, _'Well we're not hiding **that**.' _

_'I really don't want to know how he'll react if he finds out we kept our ability to read each others thoughts,'_ thought Kai dully.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Rei waving his hands, "You mean, if I were to do something like this……………………….." he picked up a box of tissues that was nearby and as he threw it at Tyson, said, "Kai will feel it too," the box of tissues hit Tyson on the head.

"HEY! That hurt!" yelled Tyson.

Kai blinked, "It did," he said quietly, surprised. It felt weird, feeling pain from something that hadn't happened to him.

Max looked at Kenny worried, "This could be a really big problem. What happens if one of them gets really badly injured?"

Kenny looked worried as well, "It will be like their both badly injured, I guess…………………………"

Kai finally managed to get Tyson off of him and sat up, "Great," he muttered, "Tyson, you've just been officially banned from doing anything stupid."

"Hey! I don't get hurt that often!"

"Whatever."

Kenny frowned, "I hate to say this, but I think we should pull out if this tournament."

"WHAT?" cried Tyson, "We can't do that!"

"It's for your own safety."

"But-" started Tyson, but Kenny cut him off.

"Look, I think the best thing to do is to ring Mr. Dickinson, pull out of the tournament, and get away from this place and Zianna as quickly as possible. We know she's after Tyson and Kai, and for all we know, she could have a plan to get them. For all we know, she could know all the strengths and weakness of the bond, something that we know practically nothing about, and exploit them in a way to capture them."

"But-"

This time Max cut Tyson off, "I don't particularly like the idea of quitting, but Tyson and Kai's welfare is more important to me than some tournament."

"But-"

Rei nodded in agreement with Max, "Same here, and it's not like this tournament actually counted for anything, we were just in it to get some practice."

"But-"

Kai frowned, "But still, I don't think you should quit just for our sake. I'm sure we will be ok until it's finished."

"Yeah!" said Tyson quickly so that no one could interrupt him again, "And what will quitting do to our reputation!"

"You are more important than our reputation," said Max firmly.

Tyson smiled slightly, "If I didn't disagree with what you want to do so much I'd be flattered."

Max smiled back before turning to Kenny, "My mum's visiting my Dad in Japan, so if we go back there she could probably help you find out some information on their bond."

"BUT I DON"T WANT TO FOREFEIT! I CAN'T! IT'S NOT THE KIND OF PERSON I AM!" wailed Tyson.

He was ignored, "All who vote we should quit the tournament and go back to Japan raise your hand!" said Kenny.

He, Max and Rei raised their hands.

Tyson crossed his arms and glared at them.

"All who want to stay?"

Tyson put his hand up, still glaring at his teammates.

"Kai? Why didn't you vote?" asked Rei.

Kai sighed and shrugged, "Why bother, your side would have won whether I did or not. You three make up more than half of the team."

"You've gotta love democracy," said Max grinning.

Tyson simply sat and glared.

"Well, I guess I'll go and give Mr. Dickinson a ring," said Kenny brightly, "You guys might as well start packing," as he turned to walk out the door he paused and looked back, "And Tyson, what were you doing on top of Kai?"

* * *

TBC…………..


	14. Home Again! And Kai's feelin' down!

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

**Disclaimer:** Would you honestly believe me if I said that I did own it?... Didn't think so. --;

* * *

****

**_Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall _**

****

**_Chapter 14 _**

* * *

Tyson sat and glared out of the airplanes window.

Kai glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

It was strange, he thought quietly so himself, not wanting Tyson to hear him, in all the time he'd been on the same team as him, he'd never sat next to Tyson while they traveled.

It was a new experience.

He closed his eyes.

It would be a few hours until they got back to Japan, and it had been a long day.

After the embarrassment of trying to explain why it was exactly, that Tyson was on top of Kai, (somehow they'd managed to get out of it) Kenny had rung Mr. Dickinson (apparently he hadn't told him what was wrong, just that it involved himself and Tyson, and that it wasn't something that should be discussed over the phone) and they had organized for them to fly home later that afternoon.

Neither of them had mentioned their little make out session, and Tyson had sulked ever since the decision to leave the tournament had been made. He had refused to pack his bag until Kai had threatened to block him from his thoughts again.

It was rather late, and since Tyson didn't seem to be in a very good mood, Kai decided to get some sleep.

* * *

Tyson was startled from the glaring contest he'd been having with his reflection in the window, when something heavy leaned on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he glanced to his side and saw that Kai had fallen asleep and had leant on him. He smiled softly, as Kai gave a little sigh, parted his lips slightly and snuggled in.

_'You're not as cold as you would like to have people think, you know……….' _

Not expecting a reply, he moved his head so it was leaning slightly against Kai's and decided to get some sleep as well.

* * *

Tyson yawned, stretched and shifted the heavy bag on his shoulders as he walked through the airport terminal.

Kai and the others all trailed behind him looking sleepy.

"It's so good to be home!" said Tyson happily, talking in the familiar sight of the airport.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see mum again!" said Max excitedly.

"Isn't she in America?" asked Rei curiously.

Max shook his head and gave Rei a look, "No, remember! I told you! She's here for a holiday and to visit dad!"

Rei nodded, "Cool."

Max grinned, "Yeah! And you just **have** to stay with me while we're here!"

Rei looked at Tyson who was still walking in front, "But I usually stay with Tyson…………………… and shouldn't someone keep an eye on him and Kai?"

Max made a face, "But Reeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," he put on puppy dog eyes, "It'll be so much fun! Please! And do you _really_ want to have to be around them while their like **that**?" He gave a meaningful look at Tyson and Kai as Tyson grabbed Kai's hand to hurry him up. Kai huffed and tried to swat the hand away, but it didn't work. He seemed to give up and settled for being dragged along behind Tyson who was talking excitedly about something, "You'll go insane!"

Rei looked torn, "I know, but-"

"No buts! You're staying with me. I already got permission."

Rei sighed, "Ok."

Max beamed at his victory, "Great! I-" He was cut off as they walked out into the area where the new arrivals met up with their friends and family.

"TYSON!" Hilary cried happily and ran forward and glomped him. Both Tyson and Kai's bags went flying, and she unintentionally knocked Kai out of the way.

She let go, turned and smiled at the others, "Guys! It's so good to see you again! I was so upset that I couldn't go with you, but why did you come back early? Did something happen? Is something wrong?"

As Max, Rei and Kenny were bombarded by questions, Tyson glared at Hilary and reattached himself to Kai.

Well, at least he tried to.

Kai dodged him and he bent down and picked up his bag.

Tyson pouted, _'Hey, what's wrong?' _

_'Nothing.' _

_'Something's wrong. I can tell.' _

Kai sighed, picked up Tyson's bag and handed it to him, _'Don't worry about it.' _

Tyson took his bag, and before he could get away, grabbed Kai's hand and held it firmly, _'Tell me.'_

_'……………………………Hilary doesn't know what happened yet, we shouldn't get too close, we don't want to freak her out,'_ said Kai firmly, tugging his hand away and started to walk away.

"But Kai!" Tyson started to follow him.

"What's with them?" asked Hilary loudly as she and the others looked over when Tyson yelled out.

Kenny sighed, "We'll explain everything later, but we should get going now."

"………………………Ok," said Hilary, not taking her eyes off Tyson as he started to disappear into the crowd.

* * *

Kai threw his bag down on a seat and sat down in the one behind it. He then proceeded to stare out of the bus window, waiting for the others to get there.

"HEY, LITTLE DUDE!"

Kai nearly died as he jumped and clutched at his heart, "Mr. Kinomiya, I didn't see you."

"You know you're meant to call me Gramps K-man! And you didn't see me 'cause you were to mixed up in your own little world!"

"I guess I was."

"So how's it hanging?"

"Err……………everything's hanging fine thanks."

"That's not what I've been hearing. Why've you boys come back so soon?"

"I, err……………….."

"THERE YOU ARE!" Tyson stormed onto the bus, red faced and glaring, "Why'd you take off like that?"

"I just wanted to get to the bus, that's all," replied Kai monotonously, and stared out of the window.

Tyson gave Kai a piercing look, "Yeah, sure."

"Hey Tyson! How about saying howdy to your grandpa!"

Tyson didn't take his eyes off Kai, "Hi Gramps."

"Tyson! That is no way to greet the grandfather you love so much! And what's wrong little dudes? Why'd you come back so soon?"

"We-ah, had a few problems that need to be sorted."

"Yeah," muttered Kai, "Just a problem to be sorted. That's all it is."

Both Grandpa and Tyson gave Kai a strange look.

"Are you ok K-man? Ya look kinda down."

"……..I'm fine…………"

Tyson narrowed his eyes, and sat next to Kai without asking him if he could.

Grandpa rose an eyebrow, but said nothing.

_'Something's bugging you. Spill.' _

Kai mentally sighed, and looked over at Tyson, _'Nothing's wrong.' _

_'Don't lie to me!' _

_'I'm not lying.' _

_'Kai, I'm inside your head. I can hear what you think, and I can feel what you feel, among other things. Now tell me what's wrong!' _

_'I-' _

"TYSON! Why did you run off like that? I was worried!"

Kai scowled out the window as the bus started and began to drive them to their homes.

Tyson noticed, "I wanted to walk with Kai."

Hilary looked surprised, "**_You_** wanted to walk with **_Kai_**?"

Tyson gave her a look, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Hilary blushed, "No, I just, err…………………"

"Why don't you sit down and tell us what's been happening lately?" interrupted Max from where he was sitting next to Rei on the other side of the bus.

Hilary grinned and moved to sit in front of him with Kenny, "_Well_….. we got an assignment for Ancient History, it's on Rome, and in Maths we…………………."

Tyson decided this really wasn't something he wanted to listen to, _'Kai?' _

_'You're not going to just leave me be, are you?' _

_'Of course not………….. NOW TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!'_

Kai winced, _'Please don't yell.' _

_'Then spill.' _

_'Fine, it's just……………Hilary…………….' _

_'Hilary…………………' _Tyson prompted.

_'She likes you.' _

_'What?' _

_'Oh don't act so naive. You already knew. Don't bother denying it.' _

_'Fine. I won't. But I don't see why that bothers you. You know that I,………….that I like you.' _

Kai flushed, "You do?"

Tyson smiled warmly, "Of course I do!"

_'Why else would I kiss you!' _

Kai's blush darkened, _'I don't know…………….It's just…………..when Hilary glomped you, I thought that…………..that I should step back, I didn't want to ruin anything you had with her…………….' _

Tyson's smile widened, _'You care that much about me? You'd put my happiness before your own?' _

Kai rolled his eyes,_ 'Who ever said I liked you.' _

_'What!' _Tyson looked outraged, and glared at Kai who simply looked back at him evenly.

_'…………………….' _

_'…………………….' _

_'…………………….' _

_'…………………….I was kidding, idiot!' _

Kai could feel the relief that swept through Tyson, then winced as Tyson slapped him on the arm.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

Kai rubbed his arm, "There was no need to **hit** me."

_'Sorry, but you have no idea how much that scared me.' _

_'……………………Sorry.' _

_'………………..it's ok.'_ said Tyson smiling again, he noticed that Kai was still rubbing his arm, _'Did I hurt you?'_

Kai didn't answer.

Tyson moved Kai's hand away and started brushed his fingers over the small bruise that was coming up, "I'm really, really sorry."

Kai shook his head, "It's ok!"

"What's with them?" asked Hilary.

Rei sighed, "Don't ask."

"But I want to know!"

"Oh look! It's our stop!" said Max brightly, looking extremely pleased about the fact that he was escaping. He jumped up and grabbed his bag, "C'mon Rei!" he paused and waved to the others, "Don't get into too much mischief! And call us if you have any problems!" With a final wave, he bounded off the bus.

Rei stood as well, "See ya later guys."

The bus started and they Hilary had seemed to have forgotten her question.

When it was Kenny's turn to get off he looked over at Hilary, "Why don't you get off here with me? You're only a street away. I don't mind walking you home, and I can fill you in on what's been going on."

Hilary shook her head, "Nah, it's still early, I think I'll stay and help Tyson unpack."

"NO!"

Hilary blinked, "Kai?"

Kai blushed lightly at his little outburst and composed himself, "I, mean, ah, Tyson is perfectly capable of unpacking by himself. You don't want him to get lazy do you?"

"Hey!"

"I guess…………….." Hilary didn't look convinced.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow morning when the boys are all rested up?" suggested Grandpa diplomatically.

Hilary smiled, "Yeah! You must be tired after your flight."

Tyson nodded, "Yeah! We'll see you tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes, as Hilary and Kenny got out of the bus and went home.

* * *

Kai wasn't quite sure what was wrong with himself.

He was starting to become…………..emotional.

He looked at Tyson and his grandpa who were walking up the path to the dojo in front of him.

He knew he'd opened up since he'd joined the Bladebreakers, becoming close to each member in different ways, but his bond with Tyson had definitely affected his behavior. It was like the feelings had been there, but the bond had enhanced it.

He was sure that he wouldn't have realised or maybe begun (he wasn't sure which it was) to have _those_ kind of feelings for Tyson for quite a while longer if it wasn't for the bond, and he was pretty sure Tyson would be able to say the same.

He considered asking him, but decided against it. He knew that Tyson had no problem with his feelings, but he seriously doubted that he would want to dissect and examine them.

_'What's up **now**?' _

Kai blinked, _'Nothing.' _

_'Uhuh………………………and that's why you're about to walk into the side of the dojo.' _

_'Hu-DAMN!' _

Tyson winced as he watched Kai walk straight into the wall from the dojo's doorway.

_'The door's over here.' _

Kai rubbed his head, _'Thanks for the tip.' _

_'No need to get all cranky.'_ "I'll get you an icepack."

Tyson disappeared into the dojo and Kai slowly followed.

* * *

5 minutes later Kai found himself sitting on Tyson's bed holding an icepack to his head while Tyson hovered next to him in a rather annoying manner.

"Does it hurt?"

Kai sighed, "No."

"Are you sure?"

Kai frowned, "No."

Grandpa walked into the room behind them, "Why aren't you unpacking little du- Whoa! Tyson! That's a nasty bump you've got there!"

"What?" Tyson went and stood in front of his mirror, while on the bed, Kai removed the icepack and gingerly touched his forehead.

Nothing.

There was no pain, or a bruise.

Meanwhile Tyson winced as he poked the rather lump on his forehead.

Grandpa looked at Tyson concerned, "What happened?"

Tyson sat next to Kai who handed him the icepack, "Kai walked into a wall."

As would be expected, Grandpa looked more than slightly confused, "Kai walked into a wall? I think you may be a tad confused………….."

Kai shook his head, "No. I was definitely the one who walked into the wall."

Grandpa looked at the both of them for a long time, "I think you might be a little tired. I think you should have a lie down. It must be jet lag. Tyson, keep that ice pack on you're head and I'll go set up some futons (A/N Japanese beds) in the dojo. I'll be back in a minute………….." he trailed off and left the room.

Tyson sighed and Kai looked at him in concern, "It must be the hurt thing."

Kai blinked, "Hurt thing?...Oh, you mean what Kenny was talking about yesterday? But we both didn't feel it, only you did."

Tyson shrugged, _'So?'_ He yawned, _'Grandpa's right, I'm tired. Maybe that's why you've been acting strange.' _

Kai huffed, _'I don't get in a bad mood when I'm tired.' _

_'Could have fooled me.' _

Kai glared at him _'I'm not in a bad mood.' _

Tyson pouted _'But I want to sleep!' _

_'You can sleep without me.' _

Tyson's pouting efforts increased, '_Come to bed with me………….I want to snuggle.' _

_'Wouldn't you rather get something to eat?' _

_'No.'_ Tyson moved over to Kai and leaned on his shoulder nuzzling into his neck, '_I want to sleep.' _

_'Well I don't- Hey!'_ Kai was cut off as Tyson pushed him down onto the bed.

With an arm wrapped firmly around Kai's waist to prevent escape, Tyson closed his eyes, _'I knew you'd eventually see it my way.' _

Kai mentally scowled, _'Jerk.'_ He lay there uncomfortable for a few minutes before realizing that he was well and truly lost the battle and decided that he might as well relax. He rolled over, curling up and rested his head on Tyson's chest and wrapped an arm around him like he was cuddling a teddy bear. His eyes fluttered closed and after a few minutes he gave a little sigh of contentment.

_'Night babe.' _

Kai's eyes snapped open and made a noise of indignation, _'BABE!' _

_'………………………' _

_'If you think you're going to call me **that** you've got another thing coming Kinomiya!' _

_'………………………' _

_'Don't pretend you're asleep!' _

_'………………………' _

_'Tyson. ……………. TYSON!' _

_'………………………' _

Kai grumbled and closed his eyes again.

He'd tell Tyson off later.

And as he fell asleep, he didn't notice Tyson smiling at him.

* * *

A little while later Grandpa came back to tell them that he'd sorted out their beds.

As he closed Tyson's curtains he decided to leave the sleeping boys be.

Besides, he could always drill them for information in the morning.

* * *

TBC…………………………


	15. An unhappy Hilary

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters!

* * *

_**Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall**_

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

Rei grinned wickedly down at his sleeping teammates.

Behind him, Max looked a tad embarrassed, "I don't think Kai's going to be happy when he wakes up and finds Tyson's hand…………………**there**."

Rei shrugged, "Maybe, but Tyson will be. I doubt many people can say that they've been able to grab Kai's ass and not lose a limb in the process."

"I have a feeling that Tyson will lose **something else** when Kai wakes up. And I think it may be a little more painful than an arm."

"Are you saying we should leave them be?"

Max shook his head, "Hilary will be here soon. I don't really think they'd want her to find out what's happened by…………….." he trailed off.

Rei decided to finish the sentence Max had left hanging, "By walking in and finding Tyson coping a feel? No, I doubt that would be good either."

"So how should we wake them?"

Rei's grin grew even more malicious, "I think I have a plan."

* * *

Hilary and Kenny had just arrived at the Kinomiya residence, and were saying good morning to Grandpa when it happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tyson suddenly went hurtling past the three of them, ran outside, and jumped into the pond in the garden.

Hilary, Grandpa and Kenny all sweatdropped.

"Oh look, he's awake."

Tyson sat in the pond panting, and not looking like a very happy camper.

At that point, Kai walked past yawning sleepily heading for the kitchen, closely followed by Max and Rei.

Hilary stopped Max and asked, "What was that about?"

Max sweatdropped, "You don't want to know."

"Yes we do!"

Max shook his head, "Rei just woke him up by setting fire to his pants."

All; oO

* * *

One change of pants later, everyone was sitting in the Kinomiya's kitchen, around a table, while Kai and Tyson ate breakfast.

"You two slept in really late," commented Max as he watched them eat.

Kai shrugged, "We were tired."

"From what?" asked Rei giving him and Tyson a suggestive look.

Kai refused to answer, settling on giving Rei a nasty glare, while Tyson was too busy eating to care.

Max, however, was different, "REI!"

Rei rubbed his head where Max had whacked him, "Maxie, that hurt!"

"Then keep your mind out of the gutter and on the sidewalk."

There was a period of time in which the only sound was the rather disgusting noises that usually accompanied Tyson while eating.

"So……….." Hilary prompted.

"Fo Whaf?" replied Tyson around a mouthful of food.

"Why did you come home early?"

"Yeah! I'd like to know that too!" said Grandpa.

Tyson swallowed his food, "Well……………."

"Yes?"

"Those idiots over there decided to stop Kai and I from fighting by using Dragoon and Dranzer to do this thing and now all this weird stuff is happening, like Kai and I being able to sense each other and feel the same things and stuff."

Hilary blinked, you run that by me again?"

Kenny sighed, "You see…………….." and he began to give a long and complicated explanation of what had happened.

Grandpa and Hilary looked at each other, "Err…………….maybe in English this time?"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Tyson and I have bonded. Dragoon and Dranzer formed a mental bond between us."

"Oh……………………."

"And now they're joined at the hip," said Rei.

"So why did you leave the tournament?" asked Grandpa.

"It was too dangerous!" said Kenny, "Until they learn how to manage their bond they're an easy target! Imagine what could happen! If something happened to Kai, like being knocked unconscious, while Tyson's in the middle of a match! For all we know Tyson could be knocked out as well! Their bond could be seen as a weakness! And if someone outside of our team found out about it……………."

Tyson looked indignant, "Well it can be seen as a strength as well! Remember what happened during that battle against Zianna! Kai totally saved my but!"

"Well what about next time! She said she was going to go after you. You may not be so lucky again!"

Tyson banged a fist against the table and cereal splashed out of his bowl and splattered around the table, "LUCKY? I'm all skill dude! And some stupid woman bitbeast thingy isn't going to get to Kai or me!" He stood up and glared down at Kenny across the table.

Kai closed his eyes and tried to calm the enraged Tyson down_, 'Hey, relax. Kenny's only trying to do what's best for you.'_

Tyson felt a serene feeling wash over him with Kai's words, and he stopped glaring and sat back down, _'I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I don't care what Kenny thinks.'_

Kai blinked and a slight blush tinged his cheeks, _'I can look after myself……………………but…………..thanks.'_

Seeing that things had calmed down a bit, Hilary asked, "Can't you remove this bond thingy?"

There was a rather uncomfortable pause.

Hilary look at them expectantly, "Well? Did you try and it failed or something?"

"You see………………….." started Kenny.

"Yes?"

"We decided we want to keep it," said Tyson bluntly.

Hilary blinked confused, "I don't understand."

Kai looked at the floor highly embarrassed, "We, err……….."

Tyson took charge again, "We like having the bond. We **want** to have the bond."

Grandpa looked at Tyson, then Kai, and then back at Tyson with a slight frown "I see……………………." He paused, then broke out into a big smile, "Well! If that's what makes you happy, then I'm happy for you!"

Hilary still didn't look like she quite got it, "Why do you want to keep the bond?"

Both boys blushed, "Well, you see," said Tyson, "We kinda like each other."

"…………You like……………" murmured Hilary, then her eyes widened, "As in, like love!"

They nodded.

"Oh this isn't going to be pretty," said Max quietly to Rei.

"B-but…………..You? And HIM? Together?"

Again they nodded.

Hilary looked at everyone else around the table, "THEM? **Together**?"

They all nodded.

She stared at everyone in shock, "And none of you have a problem with this?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"But I-I" she teared up, "You're both jerks!" she cried, and ran out of the room.

"Well that went better than expected," said Tyson.

Kai stared at the door that Hilary had just exited.

"Tyson! Don't be mean!" said Max, "You can't blame her for being upset."

"Yeah," said Rei, "Everyone knows that she……………." He trailed off. But everyone knew what he was going to say.

"Should someone go after her? She seemed pretty upset," said Kenny.

Grandpa shook his head, "No………..she'll come round. Just leave her be for awhile," he paused and looked at Tyson, "I thought you said you could sense Kai's presence little dude."

Tyson blinked, "Huh?"

"Well you haven't noticed that you're K-man has left the building!"

"Huh!" Tyson looked at the space that Kai had previously occupied, before trying to reach out to him mentally.

There was nothing.

Tyson swore, "He's blocking me again."

Grandpa whacked Tyson over the head with a kendo stick that he produced from nowhere, "There will not be that kind of language under my roof!"

Tyson rubbed his head and whined, "Grandpa! That could have hurt Kai!"

"Good, then he'll make sure you don't swear as well!"

Glaring at his grandpa, Tyson headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Kenny.

Tyson rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing on earth, "To look for Kai of course!"

* * *

Kai sat beside the river, at the same spot where he had first met Tyson. It had been a few hours since he'd left Tyson's house, and he was beginning to realise how late he and Tyson had slept in. The sun was beginning to set and the water was turning a pretty shade of bluish purple.

He sighed and rubbed his head which suspiciously felt like someone had hit him with a kendo stick.

All in all he felt pretty damn bad.

Apart from the fact that his head hurt like hell, he felt guilty over Hilary.

He didn't really like the way in which the news had been broken to her, personally believing that it could have been done slightly more gently. But was done was done and hopefully once all the hurt was gone and the tears had washed away, she would be okay.

He stared out at the water.

The main reason for him walking out like that and blocking Tyson was because of Hilary's reaction, but also things had gotten a tad more embarrassing than he would have liked. He also suspected that the others would have made him and Tyson sit down and discuss their relationship which was really something that he didn't think he was ready for.

He glanced to his side when he heard someone approaching.

He looked surprised when he saw who it was, but didn't say anything.

Hilary quietly sat down next to him and they both stared out at the water, neither saying a word.

After a few minutes, Hilary broke the silence, "I was standing on the bridge and saw you here."

"Did you?"

Hilary nodded, "The bridge is a good place to go when you want to think. You can just stand there and watch the water flow by……………."

"Yeah, I like to come down here too."

"……………………."

"……………………."

Hilary sighed, "I'm sorry for the way I acted before."

"It's understandable," said Kai softly, "I don't blame you."

They both continued to stare out at the water.

Hilary sighed, "It's just that I……..I………….."

"I know. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Hilary sniffled, "You're not making it very easy to make me hate you, you know. I can't fight you for him if you're being understanding…………….but, now I know that I can't fight you for him, really, because I've already lost," she looked at Kai and smiled at him, "But you know what, I don't think I mind losing to you. And I think that you may have been in his heart before I even met him."

"Will you be okay?"

"Will you forgive me for what I said?"

"Will you forgive me for stealing you're man?"

Hilary laughed, "He wasn't ever my man!" she smirked, "Not that he's that manly in the first place."

Kai smiled in amusement.

"Friends?" Hilary offered he hand.

Kai took it, "Friends."

They sat quietly for a few more minutes.

"I wanted to go and speak to Tyson as well."

Kai nodded, "Go. I'll be fine."

Hilary nodded and stood, "I'll see you back at Tyson's?"

"Yeah."

With a final wave, she was gone.

Kai couldn't help but feel glad that the thing with Hilary had been sorted out.

"_Hey……………..Kai………….."_

Kai looked around him when he heard the voice, "Hello?"

"_Come here……………….to me………….."_

Kai stood up, still looking around, but he couldn't see anyone. The voice sounded strange, like someone whispering in the wind.

"_Under……………………under the bridge."_

Kai turned and peered at the shadows under the bridge that had gathered as the sun disappeared.

"_Yes………………..over here…………."_

Curiosity piqued, and despite the fact that everything in his was telling him no, he began to walk towards the bridge.

* * *

TBC……………………….. 


	16. Zianna strikes again!

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters!

* * *

_**Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall**_

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

"TYSON!"

Tyson found himself unsure whether he should stand his ground or run.

Hilary could be scary at times.

"Tyson! Wait up!"

Closing his eyes, he decided he'd better stop………………she knew where he lived.

Hilary stopped by him and panted, "I…………just……………spoke …………….to …..Kai……….."

Tyson quickly turned to face her, "Where is he!"

She took a deep breath, "By the river…………………Look, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I reacted."

Tyson nodded looking slightly uncomfortable, "Yeah, well…………………."

"I was just surprised, and I…………..kinda…………have a thing for you."

Tyson nodded slowly, "Yeah, I know."

Hilary blushed, "You do?"

Tyson nodded.

Hilary buried her face in her hands, "How embarrassing!"

Tyson patted her on the shoulder in what he hoped, was a comforting gesture, "Don't worry about it." He suddenly grinned arrogantly, "Besides, who wouldn't have a crush on me!"

Hilary deadpanned, "Yeah, and I'm attracted to you're modesty."

Tyson sweatdropped, "Hey, it doesn't hurt to be a little self confident!"

"………A _little_?"

"Yeah well-" Tyson suddenly stopped short as a bolt of pain streaked down his left arm. He grimaced, "Shit!"

Hilary looked at him with concerned eyes, "What's wrong?"

"My arm……….."

Hilary bit her lip, "Does it hurt? We should go back to the dojo then-"

Tyson shook his head vehemently and gritted his teeth, "No, It's not me it's Kai. Go back to the dojo and get the others," he said as he started to run off.

"But where are you going!"

"The river!"

* * *

Kai winced as his arm was viciously pinned behind his back as he was roughly pushed against the wall underneath the bridge, "Who are you."

"Why, master Kai, you don't remember me?"

"Zianna?"

She smiled, "Very good. Now if you promise to be a good boy I'll have Kereen let you go."

"And if I don't."

The pressure on his arm suddenly increased.

"He'll break your arm."

Kai felt a chill down his spine as he felt her step closer and whisper in his ear, "Come on now," she said sweetly, "Just give me a moment of your time and we can have a little chat."

Kai stayed silent, and unblocked Tyson, beginning to mentally call him for help.

There was no reply.

"I'm afraid that won't work. You see, I've put up a shield to prevent you from communicating...So, will you co-operate?"

Despite the fact that his face was squashed against the wall, Kai scowled, and said, with a slightly muffled voice, "You're not exactly giving me much of a choice."

Zianna smiled triumphantly, "I'll take that as a yes. Release him."

Kereen let Kai go, and Kai rubbed his arm and glared at him, feeling somewhat proud of himself as the other blader appeared to shrink away to stand behind his partner, Randolf.

'Nobody can withstand the death glare.'

He turned his attention to Zianna, "Well. What do you want?"

She smiled as she lay a hand on his shoulder, "Why my dear, that would be obvious. I want you."

* * *

Tyson panted as he ran, still trying to get through to Kai.

Relief washed over him as the bridge came into sight.

* * *

Kai looked at her confused, "What?"

Zianna smiled and pinched his cheek, "Aww, you're so cute when you're confused. You see. I don't need both you and Tyson to access your bond's power. I only need one of you. And it's so much simpler to get one of you than both, and I've taken a liking to you, boy. I wouldn't mind keeping you around as my pet."

Kai growled and pulled out his Dranzer ready to launch it, "If you think I'm going to make this easy for you, you've got another thing coming."

Zianna rolled her eyes and easily swatted the blade and launcher out of his hands, "Silly human. You already have."

Before Kai had a chance to get away, she put a finger to his forehead, and after a flash of dark light, his eyes glazed over and began to droop.

"There you go, you just go to sleep now."

Kai nodded sleepily, "Huh……….but………….Tyson……………….."

"Don't you worry about Tyson. Just rest," Zianna nodded at Randolf, who caught Kai as his body crumpled to the ground.

'……………_..Tyson………………………..'_

* * *

Tyson had a really bad feeling something nasty was happening to Kai as he skidded down the hill towards the river bank and the underside of the bridge.

He pulled out his Dragoon ready for a fight.

As he got closer, he could see the unmistakable figure of Kai slump backwards into someone arms.

He could feel rage his rage boiling at the thought of someone else touching **his **Kai, along with the fact that they had hurt him.

"DRAGOON!"

His blade was launched, and with a ferocity that hadn't been seen even at the world championships, it sped towards the bridge.

* * *

Any witnesses would have said it was the most amazing thing they'd seen in their life.

Randolf Marino would say it the most frightening.

One second he was holding an unconscious boy, the next he was against the wall, eye to eye with an angry looking dragon bitbeast.

He couldn't say exactly how it was that the boy had been transferred from his arms and into that Kinomiya boy's, but it had happened.

Afterwards he decided that it was actually the second most, when compared with Zianna's anger at him for letting Kai go.

However, at the time Zianna didn't really matter, the Dragon issue was a little more pressing.

He sighed in relief when it turned its attention from him and onto Zianna.

* * *

Tyson wore an expression that could put one of Kai's death glares to shame.

After recovering Kai from that guy whose name he couldn't quite remember, he'd focused his attention on Zianna, who looked even less impressed to see him, than he felt to see her.

Holding Kai to him protectively, and thanking the heavens that he was so light, Tyson demanded, "What did you do to him?"

Zianna shrugged, "Nothing much," she smirked, "He's just taking a little nap."

"Dragoon! Get her!" ordered Tyson, not taking his eyes off her.

Zianna shook her head as Dragoon headed towards her, "I'm afraid I don't feel like fighting very much today," she waved her hand and sent Dragoon flying into the river.

"Dragoon!" Tyson called, hoping his bitbeast was okay.

While Tyson's attention was diverted to his bitbeast, Zianna began to slip away motioning for Kereen and Randolf to follow her.

When Dragoon burst out of the water, Tyson sighed in relief, "Great! You're okay, now let's get her!" exclaimed Tyson, ready to get back into the battle, and then blinked when he realized that Zianna was gone.

He frowned as he shifted the still unconscious Kai in his arms, "Where'd she go?"

Both he and Dragoon looked around, but found nothing.

Frowning he shook his head and as he recalled Dragoon to his blade, sat down to make sure Kai wasn't suffering from any obvious physical injuries. When he was done he sighed, and absently ran a hand through Kai's hair in an affectionate gesture, "If you think you're going to be going off by yourself again while she's still around, you've got another thing coming, mister." He paused and smiled, "God, sometimes I think you get yourself in more trouble than I do."

After another minute he stood, gathering Kai in his arms, and headed back to the Dojo.

* * *

Everyone jumped as Hilary burst into the dojo, "You'vegottocome! Tysonsaysthere'ssomethingwrongwithKaiandhe'sgoneofftofinehimandtheycouldbeintroubleandwehavetogorightaway!"

She then leaned forward, resting on her knees and panted.

Everyone stared at her and blinked.

"What?"

"Could you run that by us again?" asked Rei.

"In English this time?" added Kenny.

Hilary shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"I think she's out of breath," said Grandpa.

Everyone gave him a look that said 'no kidding' but he didn't appear to notice.

Max smiled, "I think she said, you've got to come. Tyson says there's something wrong with Kai and he's gone off to find him and they could be in trouble and we have to go right away!"

Hilary nodded.

Max beamed, "I was right! Go me!"

Rei smiled too, "How did you understand that? All I got was, blahblahblahblahblah!"

Hilary stared at them, as she gasped for breath.

Max shrugged, "It's a gift I guess."

Kenny nodded, "A remarkable one at that."

Hilary started waving her hands around, took a deep breath and quickly said, "Youidiots!Didyouevenlistentome?"

Everyone looked at Max.

He smiled, "You idiots, did you even listen to me."

"That's really cool!"

Hilary growled, as she finally got her breath back, "YOU IDIOTS! KAI'S IN TROUBLE!"

Everyone in the room blinked.

"Really?"

"Why didn't you say so?"

Hilary facefaulted and fell over.

Max looked at Rei questioningly, "What's with her?"

Rei shrugged, "Must be a girl thing."

* * *

After she had recovered, Hilary had proceeded to drag the boys out of the dojo and down the street, towards the river, all of them completely missing Tyson carrying the unconscious Kai back home on the other side of the road.

* * *

TBC……… 


	17. Tyson! What are you doing?

**Warnings/Notes: **This will be** _shounen ai_**, mainly Tyson x Kai, but I may add hints of Rei x Max later on (I'm not sure yet).

A giant thankyou to everyone whose reviewed for far! And I'm _really_, **_really_** sorry, I know this chapter has been a very long time coming.

And just so you don't get confused…

People speaking is like this "……"

People thinking is like this _'…….'_

**Disclaimer:** (Holds up a Kai plushie) Look! Kai-chan wants me to own it! (puts on a little voice and waves plushie around pretending that he's talking) "I want Obsidi to own Beyblade" (sweatdropps and puts the plushie away) Man, that **_so_** wouldn't hold up in court.

* * *

_**Be My Saviour, and I'll be Your Downfall**_

_**Chapter 17**_

* * *

"Yo! Is that you little dude?" called Grandpa as he heard someone walk inside the house, "Hil and your boys just went off looking for ya. Somethin' 'bout Kai being in trouble?"

When he didn't get a reply, he headed of to go see what was wrong.

* * *

"Hello?"

Kai looked around, but could see nothing but darkness.

He frowned. This was weird. The last thing he remembered was talking to Zianna, and then he'd ended up here. Had she taken him here?

"Is anyone out there?" he called out into the nothingness around him.

He paused, "Is anything out there."

Kai paused again, as if expecting an answer.

"Am I dead?" he asked finally.

His words seemed to echo around him.

He scowled, "If I am dead, I'd have to say that I'm rather disappointed. I was expecting a little bit more……………"

He looked around as if he thought that someone was going to jump out of nowhere and tell him off.

There was nothing.

Kai sighed, "Great."

* * *

Tyson leaned over Kai's prone form which he had just lain down on his bed.

He gently removed one of Kai's gloves and held his hand, 'Hey, Kai, can you hear me?'

There was no response.

A sudden, terrible thought crossed his mind, and he quickly felt to see if Kai had a pulse.

He sighed in relief when he felt one, and reminded himself that if Kai had died, he would most likely be very much aware of it because of the bond.

A hand landed on his shoulder, "What's wrong, little dude?"

Tyson jumped and glared the owner of the hand, "Grandpa! You almost killed me!"

Grandpa shrugged, "One less mouth to feed!"

Tyson sweatdropped, "You're **so** loving."

Grandpa smiled, "I try," his smiled faded as he looked down at Kai, "K-man's very pale. Is he okay?"

Tyson frowned, "I don't know. I can't wake him up."

Grandpa studied Kai for a moment, "Did he faint?"

"I don't know."

"Hilary said something about him being in trouble……….."

Tyson nodded, "Yeah, he was attacked, but I don't know what they did to him."

"Hmm………………….Have you asked Dranzer?"

Tyson's eyes widened, "Of course! Grandpa, you're the greatest!"

Grandpa grinned, "Just you remember you said that next time you complain about my fashion sense."

* * *

Kai wasn't sure of how long he'd been there, but after realizing that no matter how far he walked, he didn't seem to get anywhere, he had decided he might as well make himself a little more comfortable. And now he was currently sitting, on what he hoped was the ground.

The problem was, that he couldn't see it, so he wasn't sure what it was exactly, that he was sitting on.

This idea, combined with the fact that there was nothing to keep him occupied, had led to a rather unusual train of thought.

"As there appears to be nothing here, then I must ask, am I nothing as well? And if I am nothing, then I don't exist. But if I don't exist, then how can I be here because as far as I'm concerned, I do exist. But if there's nothing here, and I do exist, then there is something here, because I am here. But there isn't anything here, so I mustn't exist. But I do so-" Kai buried his head in his hands, "Oh I give up!"

There were a few minutes of silence.

"I'm bored."

* * *

As she stood by the bridge next to the river, Hilary sweatdropped while Max, Rei and Kenny all glared at her.

"Well? Where are they?"

Max looked around, "If Kai's in trouble, it's not anywhere around here."

Hilary looked at her feet, "We must have just missed them………….."

Rei sighed and looked at Kenny, "Back to the Dojo?"

Kenny sighed and nodded, "Back to the Dojo."

* * *

Kai pouted, the nothingness was still nothingness, and no matter how hard he tried, neither Tyson or Dranzer would respond when he called them.

There was only one thing he could do……………….

"…………………………Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of beer!..."

* * *

Tyson stared intently at Dranzer's bit piece.

He'd managed to fish it out of Kai's pocket, and now he had it, he wasn't quite sure what to say…………

He cleared his throat, "Hello?"

Dranzer remained inert in its place on his bedside table. There wasn't even a glow.

Tyson scowled at it, "You could make this a bit easier for me, you know!"

There was still no response.

"Don't just ignore me!" He scowled, "You're just as bad as Kai."

Still nothing.

Tyson sighed and looked at Kai's prone form as he considered this new problem.

"It's not fair, how come you have it so easy."

* * *

Kai took a deep breath, and continued, "Minus thirty six billion, five hundred thousand, four hundred and thirty two bottles of beer on the wall, minus thirty six billion, five hundred thousand, four hundred and thirty two bottles of beer! Take one down, and pass it around, minus thirty six billion, five hundred thousand, four hundred and thirty three bottles of beer on the wall.

Minus thirty six billion, five hundred thousand, four hundred and thirty three bottles of beer on the wall, minus thirty six billion, five hundred thousand, four hundred and thirty three bottles of beer!..."

* * *

Tyson growled, and grabbed Dranzer, "I know I'm not Kai, but I need to know what's wrong with him!"

He was very tempted to throw the bit piece out the window, and the only thing that was stopping him was the fact that he knew what Kai would do to him if he did.

He suddenly paused, "What if I…………………" Tyson grinned, "I've got it."

* * *

"I bet they're both back at Tyson's making out," grumbled Rei as he and the others walked down the street.

Kenny blanched, "Eww! Rei!"

Hilary giggled, "I think it's cute!"

Max blinked, "Well you've certainly changed your tune."

Hilary shrugged, "Yeah, well, you know what they say, if you can't beat them……….."

Rei smirked, "Join them. Why Hilary, this is a side of you we've never seen before!"

"Rei!" exclaimed Max.

Rei smiled at him, "You know you love me Maxie."

Max blushed, "Err……………."

Kenny groaned, "Great. Another couple. Just what we need."

Max and Rei both blushed.

"Kenny!"

Hilary smiled as they walked through the dojo's gates, "Aww……….how cute!"

Max pouted, "Aww Hilary, don't tease us, it's-" He stopped short, "Tyson? What are you doing?"

* * *

Tyson had all his attention focused on the Beyblade in his launcher.

'_C'mon Dranzer. Please do this for me. For Kai.'_

"Tyson? What are you doing?"

He hadn't noticed his other teammates arrive, and now he ignored their presence.

'_Kai needs us. I need to know what's wrong so I can help him………………..'_

"Dude? Is that Dranzer?" asked Rei in the background.

'_I don't know what else to do.'_

"What are you doing with Dranzer! That's Kai's blade!" exclaimed Hilary.

'_Please………………………._'

Tyson lifted the launcher up over his head, "Let's go Dranzer! 3……….2…………1………..LET IT RIP!"

Dranzer circled around and headed straight for Tyson who was gritting his teeth.

'_Kai's blade is so different form mine. I'm not used to a blade that's configured this way. I can't control it.'_

There was a flash of red light.

"Oh no! Dranzer's coming out!" cried Hilary, "And it's heading straight for him!"

"TYSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kenny yelled.

It was the last thing Tyson heard before his world dissolved into red.

* * *

TBC…………………………. 


End file.
